


Never Reveal Your Cards

by JayDubby



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDubby/pseuds/JayDubby
Summary: Ellana Lavellan is the one person in all of Thedas who can defeat the darkness that threatens them all.   Too bad she's up to her ears in feelings for one Lady Ambassador.   Josephine is educated, refined, beautiful, and human.   In short, she was everything that Ellana was not.  But that's not going to stop her from trying.   Hey, she's managed to survive so far, might as well push her divine luck.





	1. Pilot

Ellana wouldn’t say that it was love at first sight. She was much too disoriented, out of place, and absolutely exhausted for anything other than basic functioning during their first meeting. Considering that she, an Elven Mage with a mysterious magical mark, had somehow survived a demon-filled and hostile warrior accompanied journey to a giant rift between the waking world and the Fade she supposed it was understandable. After said rift had been sealed (thank you magical mystery mark) it was decided that she would be aiding some high ranking members of the fucking Chantry in their quest to restore order in Thedas. After all of that, Ellana was unsurprisingly in a bit of a daze, but it definitely wasn’t long after. In fact, the moment that the beautiful Lady Ambassador called her into her incredibly tidy office and politely offered the politically annihilate anyone who had mistreated her because she was an Elf, Ellana knew she was done for. And just like that, a full-blown and wildly distracting infatuation was born. 

Not that anyone could blame her, Lady Montilyet certainly had her charms. Keen wit, captivating dark features, and the way her tongue wrapped around her precisely chosen words was enough to drive any person mad. And she just looked so damn soft. The Elven women in her clan never had the luxury of such wondrous curves. Curves that starred in more than one ill-timed daydream.

Now Ellana’s only goal, well perhaps not her only goal, there was still the giant hole in the sky spewing out demons, but a big one nonetheless was to figure out if she had any sort of chance with the admirable Lady Josephine. Hence, she was now riding back into Haven while digging through her pack to find several fairly expensive inkwells. 

“Freckles, are those all for your favorite author?” Varric joked as she struggled to retrieve the last few from the bottom of her pack. The Dwarf looked positively smug and Ellana wonders if she is going to regret asking the company for advice on human courtship rituals. But her options were few and they seemed to be somewhat knowledgeable on the topic.

She grinned despite her concerns and handed him one of the many. “Maybe not all, but there’s more than enough. I think I may have gotten over excited at the merchants.”

“A little,” he chuckled as he stowed the inkwell away in the pocket of his coat. “But love has a way of making everything overly exciting.” 

“You would know,” Ellana waved at the guard as they pass through the walls surrounding Haven. “Your romance serials certainly have a bit of excitement.” She dodged the apple thrown her way easily.

“Boss, you want me to take him out?” Bull asks as they stop at the stables and turn over their mounts to the Horsemaster. “As your bodyguard, I can do that for you. Looked like an attack on your life.”

“Why thank you Bull,” Ellana reached up to pat his massive shoulder gratefully. “That’s a fight I’d pay to see.”

“Some Herald of Andraste you are,” Varric waved them off as they all went their separate ways. It had been a long excursion in the Hinterlands and her company was more than ready for a couple days of rest. The Chantry building loomed over Haven’s courtyard as Ellana made her way slowly up the stone steps. She was grateful that it was so late in the night and there wasn’t a throng of people waiting to meet them. All these crowds, either adoring or hateful, still make her palms sweat and head swim.

She opened the doors quietly as they allowed, their heavy rusted hinges squeaking despite her best efforts. She was more than ready to stash her gifts and attempt to get a couple hours of sleep but across the great hall, she noticed flickers of candlelight coming from Lady Montilyet’s office. Josephine was absolutely gorgeous no doubt, but her dedication and passion for her work were unbelievable. She was always working to better the lives of others and seeing such compassion from a woman of her standing made Ellana’s insides melt. Before she registered what she was doing Ellana had made her way over to the office and knocked loudly, the inkwells proving to be a significant hindrance.

“One moment,” the Antivan called softly, probably due to the late hour and how obscenely considerate she always was. “What can I do for yo- oh Lady Lavellan, I was not aware that you had returned.” Josephine looked beautiful, tired and a little ink-stained, but beautiful and Ellana found it difficult to speak.

“Ah yes, well it was just recently. And we felt that waking everyone at this hour would not garner much positive regard.” Josephine chuckled at this and Ellana felt a surge of pride well up in her chest.

“You are probably right in that,” Josephine said as she opened the door and beckoned Ellana into her office.

“Oh good, I do love it when that happens.” Josephine quirked an elegant eyebrow as Ellana approached the ambassador's desk. “Are these terribly important?” Ellana motioned towards the impressive stack of missives and orders.

“They are important, but not terribly so.” 

“I-ah, have some stuff, er… things for you,” Ellana stammered. “Can I put them here?”

“Of course my lady, let me help you.” Josephine stepped close enough that Ellana could smell faint traces of her perfume. Mythal's mercy that was lovely. She struggled against the urge to breathe in the scent more deeply. 

The darker woman relieved Ellana of several inkwells before stopping to examine one. “Oh goodness, I thought they only carried these in that shop in Val Royeaux?” She said excitedly looking from bottle to bottle. “Wherever did you find them?” 

Ellana beamed. “On our way back from the Hinterlands we ran into a trading caravan. They had been having trouble with bandits so Bull, Varric, Solas and I helped them reach the next town safely.” The elf’s eyes lit up thinking about how her company was able to help so many people. “When we finally got them where they needed to be the merchants were so grateful, they offered to let us have a pick of there stock! I saw these and thought of you, I mean, I still paid them because I just couldn’t take it, but I think they gave me a discounted price? I don’t know if they are good or anything, but Varric said-”

“My lady,” Josephine stopped her rambling with a gentle smile. “They are wonderful.”

Ellana felt the heat radiating up to the tips of her pointed ears. “Oh, I- I’m glad. I just really appreciate what you do, Sylaise help me, I could never handle people the way you do.”

“Thank you, Your Worship, you are too kind.” Josephine smiled so genuinely and Ellana found herself unable to look away. The way the candlelight played on her skin, gods had she ever seen such a beautiful sight?

“It was no trouble.” She finally found her voice. “I know you’ll put them to good use.” Ellana gestured to the pile of documents scattered underneath her gifts.

“That I will,” Josephine said before she stepped back to the desk. She made to settle back into her chair but was stopped by Ellana’s tentative touch on her elbow. 

“Forgive me Lady Montilyet, but perhaps you could use them tomorrow?” Ellana quickly removed her hand dropped her gaze to the floor. “It has been many hours since the sunset, and I only know that because I have been on the back of a horse. Even Ambassadors need their sleep, do they not?”

A moment of silence past between the two as Ellana’s heart beat painfully against her ribs. Hopefully, she had not overstepped with her concern. “I suppose you are correct.” Josephine’s answer prompted Ellana to look up into warm eyes. “As long as you rest as well, I do know how you like to wonder,” she said with a smirk. 

Heat returned to Ellana’s face as she stifled a groan. She did like to walk the paths of Haven during nights where sleep eluded her, though she thought that the Spymaster was the only one who knew of this. Perhaps she was not as stealthy as she thought. 

“Ah, well- that seems fair.” Ellana rubbed the stiff muscles in her neck as she took in Josephine’s playful gaze. It was not an expression that was often directed at her and she enjoyed it far too much. “No long moonlit walks tonight.” 

Josephine laughed softly, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. “It seems we have come to an agreement.” Her gray eyes danced mischievously in the candlelight. 

“It seems we have.” 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Simply put, the Inquisition was growing. Person by person and day by day their influence increased in spite of the various points of resistance. Between the blustering Chantry officials and nobles looking to take advantage, it was no small miracle that the Inquisition had survived it all and continued to grow. Much of this growth was due to the rightness of their cause no doubt, but a large portion was also due to the heroic actions of the Lady Herald. Ellana Lavellan was nothing that any of them had expected but seemed to be just what their fledgling organization needed. Her transition from the most despised prisoner in all of Thedas to a Beacon of Hope for the faithful was absolutely fascinating. None of the War Council would have guessed that a Mage, an Elven one at that, would be accepted so easily as a leader among the people.

Josephine’s gaze swept over what was once a meager fishing village, little known until the discovery of Andraste’s Ashes nearby. Haven was now a hub of activity, something with a united purpose and the stirrings of a major power. New recruits poured in almost daily, most with a story of how the Herald of Andraste had provided safety, supplies, or aided them in some way. One of the recruits spoke about watching Ellana and her company help the people of the Hinterlands and knew that he needed to join a cause that was doing so much good. The Herald had even located and returned a wedding ring for a widowed woman for goodness sake. Each person's tale varied but few variables remained constant; the courage, compassion, and nobleness of the Herald of Andraste.

“Josie, whatever could you be smiling about?” Leliana interrupted her musings as she stepped out of the large tent where she and her agents worked. A Spymaster working out in the open, there was certainly an underlying threat in that. The redhead secured a piece of parchment to one of her many rooks and looked at Josephine curiously.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Josephine answered easily, knowing just how much it would annoy her friend.

“I’m sure I’ll find out eventually.” Leliana released the raven and they both watched it race southward, the Breach in the sky making the view not as serene as it should have been. “Though it is a rarity to see you out of your office so early in the day, so perhaps that is a clue.” It was good to see the hint of an impish grin lighting up Leliana’s features, it was something that did not happen often as of late.

Josephine smiled at the truth in Leliana’s words. Some days it did feel like she never stepped foot out of the Chantry walls. “I have been writing to several nobles who inquired about the state of Haven and the Inquisition and I thought it would perhaps be beneficial to actually see the state of Haven and the Inquisition.” 

“Ah I see,” Leliana gestured vaguely to their surroundings. “And what is your impression Lady Ambassador?”

Josephine surveyed the sight before her once more. The weather in Haven may be dismal but it seemed to matter little to their people. There was no shortage of zeal among the ranks and with the slow influx of merchants and nobles things had continued to improve. “It is a beginning. A promising one I believe.”

Leliana raised an eyebrow. “I do hope you tell these nobles something a bit more grand than that.” 

“Do not worry, I will add the necessary details,” Josephine continued with a flourish. “A bit about our divine cause, the incredible heroism of our forces, and the coin beginning to fill our coffers.” She watched the Quartermaster distribute the newest weapon requisition to the young recruits, another luxury that was made possible by the dedicated work of the Herald and her company. “But I was speaking more of my personal impression. We have started something here and watching it come into being is… encouraging. Hopeful even.”

“You know Lady Lavellan said something similar last we spoke.” Leliana guided them both back up the steps towards the Chantry before veering towards the Apothecary. “We were speaking about a situation with one of my agents and she reminded me that these are the times when we need to remember our beliefs the most. We need ideals like hope and compassion if we have any chance of making this Inquisition into a force for good and for change. We created the Inquisition, and we will be a critical part of deciding what it becomes.” 

“That does sound like her.” Josephine felt a wave affection for the Elven woman. Of course, Lady Lavellan would be taking the time to remind Leliana of such things. It’s hardly surprising given how steadfast her moral compass has proven to be thus far.

“And she does inspire these ideals in others.” Leliana tilted her head to their own brooding Elven Apostate as they passed. “I don’t think I’ve seen such a random assortment of followers since my time with the Hero of Ferelden.” 

Josephine hid her laugh behind her hand. That was a fair assessment, the Herald did have a way of bringing all sorts of people into her inner circle. “What, you don’t approve of a Qunari Mercenary Spy and suspiciously out of touch Grey Warden?” She asked teasingly. Josephine prided herself on her openness but even she questioned the Herald’s choices in companions from time to time.

Leliana rolled her eyes as they made their way down the snowy path overlooking the frozen lake. “Until these additions give me a reason not to, I will continue trust Lady Lavellans judgment. If she trusts them enough to be at her side in battle than I can as well. For now.”

“How generous of you.” It was not often than Leliana chose to put her faith in another person, even one as seemingly noble as the Herald. Perhaps her friend was slowly shedding the shadows that she has clung to for so long.

Leliana chuckled. “Generous is not the term I would use. They were clean enough to pass the initial vetting, I have simply decided not to dig any further until I’m given reason to suspect.”

After discreetly checking their surroundings, Josephine’s smile turned a little wicked. “Considering the grand chase you made me go on before offering the position of Ambassador, I would definitely say generous. A little soft perhaps.” She had spent weeks following that trail of paperwork and trading statements to find the mistake and make appropriate restitution. It was most definitely a path of painful integrity.

She knew her slight jab hit the mark as Leliana’s eyes narrowed. “Would you now?” Leliana turned and led them back down the path to the Chantry. “Lady Montilyet, I would be careful what you say. You may seem like the picture of elegance and charm but I have stories that would make the nobles you twist around your finger faint at the very thought. Smallclothes on a Chan-”

A rather large snowball interrupted the Spymaster’s threat and Josephine hurried back to the central pavilion. There were too many witnesses here for Leliana to exact her revenge without damaging her carefully crafted Nightingale Spymaster persona. Her plan was well executed, but she could feel the heat of Leliana’s glare following her as she approached the Chantry. She turned around and made eye contact with her dear friend and stuck her tongue out briefly. Leliana's scowl deepened and Josephine finally stepped into the safety of the Chantry. Payback will no doubt be painful, but having a glimpse of her dear friend back was more than worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Josephine knew that going to Redcliffe Castle negotiate an alliance was a risk but she wouldn’t have suggested it if she didn’t believe that it was their best option. It was simple, the Mages had the magic required to seal the Breach and the Inquisition could not allow a foreign power like a Tevinter Magister go unchecked. After witnessing the Templar Order falter so terribly in Val Royeaux it was the most logical choice, but looking at the message from Leliana’s scouts she wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“Time magic?” Commander Cullen uttered, looking like he might be sick. Josephine could empathize, the very thought did send her insides spiraling. “And the Herald was trapped in a possible future? A future where whatever caused the Breach takes over all of Thedas?” 

“So it seems.” Leliana quickly ushered Josephine and Cullen into the War Room before they could be overheard by a passing soldier. The last thing they needed was the word to spread that the Inquisition had been bested, even if it was in an alternate timeline. “A future that no one wants to see come to fruition.” Leliana continued sharply. Josephine scanned the document once again, purposely stilling any sort of reaction. By the Maker, traveling through time? A Tevinter Supremacy cult? As well as an army of demons?

“And the Herald survived all this only to return to Redcliffe Castle just moments after she and Master Pavus were hit with the initial spell?” Josephine asked, a little bit of wonder creeping into her tone. That seemed to be a common occurrence of late, especially when talking about the deeds of Lady Lavellan. 

“Of course she did.” The intensely handsome figure of Dorian Pavus burst through the doors, followed by the Herald herself. “But not without the ever so helpful magical expertise of yours truly.” 

“Well, that goes without saying.” Ellana gave them all a tired smile. “We all know how things turn out when I’m left by myself.”

“Glowing a ghastly shade of green? Or blast to smithereens?” Dorian smirked as he rounded the table, ignoring Cullen’s suspicious glare. The Commander was still not entirely comfortable around their magical comrades.

“Both usually. And generally, a great deal messier than they were, to begin with.” Seeker Pentaghast strolled in behind them looking disgusted as ever. And after what had transpired at Redcliffe, Josephine could hardly blame her. 

Lavellan simply shrugged. “You’re the one who keeps asking me to make decisions.”

“Speaking of decisions,” Josephine intervened as politely as she could. Who knows how long this particular line of conversation could go. “I believe we have an alliance to discuss?” 

“Ah yes, with the Mages,” Cullen spoke with disdain. You didn’t have to be an expert on negotiations to read the mixed reactions of the room. Josephine though caught every one.

“Perhaps we should start with the full report and go from there,” Leliana said smoothly, she must have felt the rising tensions as well. 

“Why of course,” Dorian bumped shoulders with Ellana and Josephine couldn’t quite place why the action bothered her somewhat. “It all started with me taking it upon myself to make sure this Herald of yours survived the day.” Lavellan rolled her eyes and Dorian continued dramatically. “And how I saved us from a truly terrible situation with my wonderful turn of phrase and wellspring of magical talent.”

The moon had drifted high into the sky by the time the debriefing and subsequent argument concluded. Though the actual events may have differed from what Master Pavus suggested, it was still rather miraculous that they both survived the ordeal. Fighting through a future where evil had already won the day is no small feat, not to mention getting the best of an experienced Magister like Gereon Alexius.

“I’ll go and begin the preparation for our new allies.” Commander Cullen soberly left the War Room. He and Seeker Pentaghast would need time to accept this decision and embrace the Mages as full allies. Josephine understood and respected their loyalty to Chantry principles but sincerely hoped for more openness moving forward. The Inquisition cannot operate on the same assumptions and biases that had led them to the Mage-Templar War in the first place. Thus far the Inquisition has made a name for itself by challenging established Chantry rhetoric and that mindset didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon. They did have an Elven Dalish Mage at the center after all.

The group began to disperse after Cullen’s departure, each heading in their own direction. Josephine and Leliana quietly began retreating to the chambers they both shared with Seeker Pentaghast before Lady Lavellan halted their progress.

“Lady Nightingale, may I speak with you for a moment?” Ellana’s exhaustion has become increasingly evident as the meeting wore on, but now her usually merry demeanor had descended into a profoundly troubled expression.

“Of course,” Leliana answered while Josephine continued across the main hall. Through this whole process, she had never seen Lady Lavellan the least bit shaken. Even during their first meeting, after her progression from despised criminal to Herald of Andraste, Ellana had been steady. She always seemed to take these truly mind-boggling challenges in stride. 

But the events of today had changed that, at least for a moment. Now Josephine knew that there is more lying beneath that charismatic persona than quiet surety and well-timed jests. Andraste help her, how did she not notice such a thing earlier? It certainly makes sense. Ellana was a Dalish Elf thrust into a role that she didn’t even believe in, in order to save a world that would most certainly put a knife in her back. Had she simply chosen to ignore such facts and embrace the part of Divine Heroine Ellana played so well? As a noblewoman she was quite familiar with masks, both literal and figurative, but it had been a long while since she had so thoroughly fooled by one. 

“Good night Lady Montilyet,” Lavellan called out, probably confused at her uncharacteristically cold behavior. Maker, mother would scold her harshly for such rudeness. Josephine turned back to face the Herald and smiled purposefully. She took the time to take stock of bruises blossoming on Ellana’s skin as well as the burns running across her delicate fingertips. Ellana’s head tilted ever so slightly to the side and Josephine was well aware that her response was taking longer than was socially acceptable.

“Good night Your Worship. I am so very glad that you made it back to us, against all odds it seems.” Josephine answered softly and was grateful to see a small smile forming on the younger woman lips, a bit of that familiar light returning to her eyes. “Please make sure to see the healer before retiring for the night.”

“I’ll send her straight there when we’re through,” Leliana said, looking at Josephine strangely. Probably wondering what had happened to the capable Ambassador she thought she had brought to the Inquisition. 

Ellana scowled at Leliana. “I am capable of getting there myself, thank you.” She turned towards Josephine. “But I most definitely will.” Ellana ducked her head shyly and began heading towards the Chantry entrance leaving Leliana to follow. The Spymaster looked pensive as she trailed behind the Herald. 

Josephine watched them disappear into the night before heading to the shared chamber. The periodic pauses in Lavellan’s earlier report led Josephine to believe that it had been censored somewhat. Whatever they had seen in that future had affected Ellana deeply and it seemed that Leliana was the person that she has chosen to ease that burden. The Spymaster had certainly seen her fair share of strange happenings, so it is only natural Lavellan would seek her out for guidance. Though they had not seemed close before the company set out to Redcliffe- goodness, it would not do to dwell on such things. Leliana could help Ellana and that was that. 

Josephine entered the bedchamber knowing that it would be quite sometime before Cassandra retired for the night and who knew how long this liaison between Ellana and Leliana would take. She stoked the fire and slipped into her warmest nightdress, Haven’s nights were not for the faint of heart or those of Antivan blood it seems. Josephine sat on the end of her bed and began freeing her hair from the intricate braided bun. The tension of the day ebbed away as each released section of hair fell to her back. Taking her brush she carefully combed through the long dark waves allowing them the freedom that they so seldom enjoy. An Ambassador could hardly do their work while worrying about their hair every moment of the day. The warmth of the fire started to spread throughout the room making it almost tolerable. What she would give for a hot bath with some of her scented oils, the steam enveloping her in the comforting smells of home. Oh Maker, to lay in the heated water and simply forget the events of today and the inevitable trials they will bring...

“Whatever you are thinking about must be lovely.”

Josephine dropped the hairbrush and her hand flew to her pounding heart. “Leliana! I do hate it when you lurk about,” she said without any real bite. 

“I was not lurking,” Leliana pouted. “You were utterly preoccupied. I should scold you for not being more aware of your surroundings.” Leliana stepped through the threshold and walked over to her belongings. “But I won’t as long as you tell me whatever it is that has you so engaged. It couldn’t possibly be the events of tonight, your face was far more dreamy than contemplative.”

Josephine retrieved her brush from the floor and set it carefully back in its place. “If you must know, I was thinking about how lovely a hot bath would be right now.” She climbed into her bed and heaved several large blankets over top.

Leliana sighed as she began removing her armor. “That does sound wonderful. Even better with a pretty partner to share it.”

“You are incorrigible.” Josephine settled deeper into the mountain of blankets, trying to stave off the enticing images that immediately flashed in her mind.

“Come now Josie, you know I’m right.”

“I know how you love to tease me.” 

“That is also true.” Leliana chuckled. “And after hearing how I died it seems to be an appropriate way of coping, no?” 

“What?” Josephine sat up and looked over at Leliana. “What do you mean you died?”

“Apparently in this alternate future that we spoke about in the War Council, I sacrificed myself to ensure the Herald returned to our time. Quite heroically it seems. Poor Lavellan was quite shook up about it.” Leliana said nonchalantly but Josephine knew better than to let such a thing slide. She beckoned Leliana to come and sit on her bed and the redhead reluctantly agreed.

Reaching for her friend’s hand she racked her brain for what to say. Getting Leliana to talk about any emotional thing was already a challenge and this? Well, this certainly had to be discussed. “Hearing the tale of your death must be difficult, even if it was in another future.”

Leliana didn’t answer right away, instead, she simply gazed into the dark corners of their room. “It was disconcerting. In ways that you would not expect. Dying for this cause is something I am prepared to do. I told The Herald that I always liked a bargain and that one life for a new future seems like quite the deal.” Leliana paused slightly and Josephine hurt for her friend. Leliana has been asked to bear so many burdens, working with the Hero of Ferelden during the Blight, being the Left Hand of the Divine, and now Spymaster of the Inquisition. Of course, she would figure her own death was an unimportant detail. “But hearing how we spectacularly we failed is more difficult to stomach.”

“It has not come to that,” Josephine spoke firmly. “Thanks to the sacrifice you made the Herald made it back to us. We can still face what is to come.” 

“That’s just it though, Josephine. We learned so much from this dark future. The assassination plot against Empress, the existence of this ‘Elder One’, his plan to create an army of demons, but we also learned that without the Herald and her mark we will most certainly fail.” Leliana said softly.

Josephine felt the weight of Leliana’s words settle between them. There was no questioning now that Ellana Lavellan held the fate of all of Thedas in her hands. Leliana had firsthand knowledge about what happened to heroes with that kind of burden. They do not speak of it often, but Josephine knew that Leliana’s time with the Hero of Ferelden had left deep scars. “Then we will do what we can to help her,” Josephine promised. And they would. Ellana would not have to stand alone against this threat and maybe this time they could change the outcome.

Leliana squeezed her hand. “That seems to be all we can do.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable.” Commander Cullen said plainly. Haven was completely surrounded and there was nowhere left for them to run. “The only thing that slowed their forces was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchet to the mountain and cause one last slide.” That was true, thanks to this Cole person showing up they had time to launch the first trebuchets and keep the majority of enemy forces at bay. Then that cursed archdemon came and it all went to shit.

“We are overrun. To hit the enemy we would bury Haven.” Ellana growled as she paced. Damn it all, they were getting slaughtered out there and now their only choice was to embrace a snowy death? 

“We’re dying. But we can decide how.” Cullen must have sensed her frustration. Fen’Harel take her, is what it has all come to? The Inquisition burying themselves as a last resort? “Many don’t get that choice,” the Commander reminded her. She felt her muscles go slack, her body was already on the verge of collapsing in on itself. She had seen enough death to know that he speaks true. It was a gift to choose how one would meet their end.

“Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies,” this Cole thing said softly, seeming to come out of nowhere. He gestured to the Chancellor resting in one of the old Chantry chairs. It looked like the old man had been badly injured by a Red Templar but he nodded has Cole spoke. How did the boy know that? Questions for a later time, right now she was desperate for any kind of solution.

“There is a path,” the Chancellor wheezed. “You wouldn’t know it unless you had made the summer pilgrimage as I have. The people can escape. She- she must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you.” Roderick coughed harshly, his wounds looked most certainly fatal.

“What about it Cullen, would it work?” Ellana felt the first glimmer of hope since she saw the Red Templar Army marching down the mountainside.

“Possibly, if he shows us the path,” Cullen answered guardedly. “But what of your escape?” 

Ellana simply looked away. What could be said? This trebuchet was their only hope, if she could buy the remaining people time to escape the avalanche path then she would. She owed them that. They had worked so hard to ensure that she could close that damned breach. If she had to sacrifice herself in order for them to live, well that decision didn’t need consideration. She knew what needed to be done. 

“Perhaps you will surprise it. Find a way...” Cullen offered kindly. Such words were uncharacteristically positive for the Commander but she was grateful for them. They may not have seen eye to eye on many things but his awkward smile was more than enough proof that he was genuine. “Inquisition, gather the survivors and have them follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry. Inform Sister Nightingale and Ambassador Montilyet of our plan. Move!” He ordered a pair of his soldiers sharply and they took off through the Chantry. 

Cole helped the Chancellor to his feet. “Herald, if you are meant for this. If the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you,” Roderick said between shaky breaths.

Ellana gave him a respectful nod as he and Cole limped away. Roderick had been more of a hindrance than a help to the Inquisition but now he was the one saving them all. It was something that could have come straight out of one of Varric’s novels, poetic justice or something like that. 

Ellana stopped at a supply cache and restocked her lyrium and healing potions, if she was going to get to the siege equipment she was going to need them. More soldiers came marching towards the lower part of the Chantry, following the passage that Cole and Roderick had taken. They set off down the stairs followed closely by surviving villagers. She caught sight of Leliana and Josephine across the great room grabbing important documents from the Ambassador’s office. A weight had settled on her chest as she took them in. Josephine would never know what she has come to mean to Ellana, but perhaps that was for the best. What would a woman of such noble standing and grace do with a Dalish Mage? But she would give them every second she could. Josephine’s story didn’t have to end in a frozen tomb.

“Keep the Elder One’s attention until we’re above the treeline, we’ll send up a signal so you’ll know we have made it. If we are to have a chance, if you are to have a chance, let that thing hear you.” Cullen instructed before noticing where she had been looking. “Oh,” he seemed to shrink back a little. “Is there something that you’d like me to pass on?”

“Just- just let them know how grateful I am to them. And to you. You all gave me a chance and I...” Ellana trailed off. She was never any good with words and what do you say to a woman that you never had the chance to court? “Just thank them for me I suppose. Especially the Ambassador, she has had her work cut out for her when I fell out of the Fade.” She chuckled, but it sounded hollow even to herself. Cullen hurriedly promised to pass it on before turning to help one of his injured soldiers down the stairs. 

Ellana snuck one last look at the beautiful Ambassador before stepping out of the Chantry onto the bloodstained pavilion. Cassandra, Iron Bull, and Sera were already there waiting and though she didn’t like it, she knew that would need them to reach the last of the siege equipment. “We need to get to that trebuchet.” She said firmly and pointed to the other side of Haven. 

“Of course we do.” Cassandra agreed, probably thinking that such a thing didn’t need to be said. The Seeker spotted a group of Red Templars coming their way and a sneer worked its way onto her face. Cassandra shouted and pounded her shield before moving to intercept them, Bull and Sera following her lead with their own version of a warcry. The rush of battle roared in her veins and sparks of lightning danced on her fingertips. If this was her last showing then it was going to be a good one.

Haven crackled and burned around all around them as they made their way through the rubble. The corpses of Red Templars and Inquisition soldiers littered the pathways like toys abandoned by neglectful children. Waves of lyrium crazed warriors fell at their feet, met with fierce blades, quick arrows, and devastating magic. The archdemon circled above them screaming and spewing blighted fire. They ruthlessly cleaved their way through corrupted flesh and bone until they finally reached the clearing with the final trebuchet. Ellana used the last of her magical stores to call down a massive bolt of lightning, striking down the remaining Templars. As the final warrior fell she turned her attention to the large catapult.

“Once this damned thing is aimed you all make a run for the Chantry passage.” Ellana ordered as she started working on the enormous steering mechanism.

“But surely-” Cassandra began but Ellana was quick to cut her off.

“We don’t have time to debate this. We know that this ‘Elder One’ is here for me and I plan to take out as many of these red bastards as I can. I don’t know if the avalanche will take out the whole of their forces and I need you all to make sure those that may survive can’t follow our people. They are going to need you and the trebuchet only calls for one pair of arms to get it firing.” 

“Boss,” Bull shook his horned head stubbornly. “We can’t just leave you here.” 

“Well, you’re going to have to. Anyone else will simply get killed on sight by that beast. They want something from me.” Ellana grunted as the wheel stopped turning and the gears began to slide into place. “And you need to get moving. They’ll be on top of us any minute.”

“She said what she’s said. Let’s get gone.” Sera saluted her sloppily and Ellana is immensely grateful for it. Sera’s strange sense of humor was always consistent. “It’s been a pleasure Lady Herald.”

“Likewise.” Ellana gave them all a grin despite what a wretched mess this had all become. Before she could say anything else the archdemon screeched so terribly it threatened to bust her ears. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the dragon careening closer. “Move now!” She screamed as the clearing exploded into demon fire. Her companions scrambled towards the Chantry while the second blast sent Ellana spiraling head over tail onto the stone covered ground.

She groaned against the stone and clutched at her staff. The pains of battle were making themselves known but Ellana pushed away the blackness beginning to cloud her vision. She rolled over and saw her companions had actually listened to orders. Good thing it only took them this long to finally get the hang of that. Using her staff as a crutch she hoisted herself up and hobbled closer to the trebuchet. 

Through the flames, she could see the menacing shape of the Elder One slowly making its way towards her. The figure was unnaturally tall, taller than any Qunari she had ever seen. And with every step closer it became more and more grotesque. Its blighted skin was falling to tatters around bits of protruding bone and pieces armor that had melded to its flesh. There was no muscle on its frame but rather long sinewy limbs with large curved claws sprouting from its fingertips. 

“Ma ghilana mir din’an,” Ellana whispered. She took a steadying breath as the monster approached, whatever happen next she would give her people all the time she could.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pinpricks of feeling finally started running up Josephine’s nearly frozen feet as she tried to warm herself by the fire. The flames twisted and swirled, much more playful than the raging blaze that engulfed Haven scant hours before. But she continued to watch it dance. Sleep would not come. Tears would not come. So she simply watched the flickering of the flames against the night sky.

The last of the Herald’s companions caught up with their sorry caravan not long after they had finally settled for the night. Winded and battle-worn they all but collapsed in the middle of camp, sans one Elven Mage. When Cullen’s lieutenants had informed both she and Leliana of the plan in Haven Josephine didn’t have time to consider what it actually meant, what they were sacrificing. When she didn’t see that familiar face alongside Sera, The Iron Bull, and Lady Cassandra she finally understood. Ellana Lavellan was not coming back.

“Lady Montilyet?” Commander Cullen joined her by the firelight. His haggard appearance probably matched her own, though she couldn't bring herself to be bothered. 

“Yes, Commander?” She responded tiredly, picking at the ends of her shawl.

Cullen shuffled his feet, an action that was so like Lavellan her heart ached with it. “Ah well, I’m afraid I don’t quite know how to say this.” 

“Commander, I don’t believe anything you say will shock me tonight,” Josephine said quietly. They had already been blindsided by an army of Mutated Templars, an Archdemon, and whatever that thing was who had commanded them. She was quite sure nothing would surprise her at this point.

“That doesn’t mean it still won’t be difficult to hear,” he said sincerely. That definitely caught her attention. Cullen was not known for grandstanding or overestimation. She finally turned her attention away from the fire to meet his gaze. 

“Before we evacuated Haven the Herald asked me to let you know how grateful she was for you.”

Josephine couldn’t find it in herself to react to his words. She knows she should, she should be weeping at the sweetness of it all. The woman had willingly gone to her death in order to save her people and destroy the Red Templar forces. And it was not surprising in the least that during her last hours Ellana Lavellan was thinking of others. Thinking of her.

“She said that she was grateful to all of us, for working so hard on behalf of the Inquisition. But she asked that I thank you especially,” Cullen continued and her heart stuttered. “She said that you had the most work cut out for you when she fell from of the Fade.” 

Josephine laughed. It was sudden and harsh and not at all willingly. Surely this wasn’t how a lady was supposed to act in the midst of a tragedy, but it rose up like the unyielding tides of the sea. The last words of the Herald of Andraste was a joke meant to make her feel better. The laughter stole the breath from her lungs leaving her choked and gasping when it finally reached its end. Cullen must be absolutely mortified. 

“Ser, a figure approaches!” One of the nightwatchmen called out and Josephine clutched her shawl before scrambling to her feet. Cullen ran towards the watchman followed by several of the Herald’s heavily armed warriors. They hadn’t been followed by any Templars yet but they were not going to take any chances. One lyrium riddled madman could do tremendous damage. 

“It’s her!” Cassandra shouted and Josephine doesn’t dare let herself hope. “She’s half frozen, take her by the fire!”

Josephine tells herself that it's a trick of the mind when she sees the familiar glow of the anchor as the group carries the unconscious form to the fireside. She fought her way through the companions and the sight is somehow the most relieving and distressing thing she had ever seen. It was Ellana no doubt, but she was covered in blood and she was so very pale. Josephine knelt next to her and took comfort in the slow rise and fall of the Herald’s chest. Thank Andraste, she was alive! 

“Fetch the best healer we have,” Josephine instructed Cullen and started peeling back the blood-spattered coat. Most of the gore looked to be from Ellana’s enemies rather than Ellana herself but there was a large gash pooling on her right side that needed attention. Ellana shivered and Josephine shrugged off her shawl to drape around her exposed shoulders. They needed to get that wound cleaned and bound but the freezing winds of the Frostbacks could be just as lethal. 

Josephine brushed lightly at Ellana’s cheeks. Even next to the fire she was still far too cold. “We need to get her warm, this-this is not enough.” 

“Already working on it.” Dorian cast a spell and Josephine felt the wave of warmth rushing over Ellana’s frame. Color began to return to her delicate features and her hands suddenly grasped at Josephine's skirts. Long awaited tears finally began to fall as the healer made her way through the crowd.

“We need to get that wound patched up but I’d rather not risk moving her away from the heat. Lady Montilyet do you want my apprentice to step in?” The Mage asked gently while surveying the damage. Josephine shook her head as she cradled Ellana's in her lap. “If you’re sure milady, it’s not going to be a pretty sight.” The woman said kindly as she prepared the dressings. 

Josephine looked up at the concerned faces of the inner circle before answering firmly, “I’m quite sure.” A sentiment that was echoed by all those gathered around the fire. The Herald stayed in Haven for them and they would stay for her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers, hope your day/night or whatever is going well!


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh,” Ellana groaned and ran her hand through her hair as she exited the room that was recently deemed the Ambassadors new office. Either Josephine was inexplicably bad at picking up signals or she was not interested in Ellana and much too polite to say anything outright. Either way, it was incredibly frustrating.

“Freckles, you look like someone just stole the last piece of candy.” Varric beckoned her over to the corner of the throne room he had claimed as his own.

“Oh this is much worse,” Ellana said as she leaned against the construction scaffolding. “I know I can always ask Sera for more candy. And those aren’t nearly this confusing.”

“Hmmm. Well if you don’t mind me talking your ear off I might be able to help you out,” Varric said eagerly. Far too eagerly.

“How do you know you can help me?” Ellana asked, furrowing her brow at the storyteller. “How do you even know what I need help with?”

The Dwarf grinned at her smugly. “Well, you did just leave Ruffle’s office looking like a lost mabari pup. And since I am already aware of your complete infatuation with the good Ambassador, I wager it would be something regarding the winding woes of love.”

Ellana narrowed her eyes. Was it really that obvious? That was the last thing the Inquisition needed, a rumor about how completely inept the Inquisitor was at talking to beautiful women. 

“If that were the case, and I’m not admitting that it is. Why would you be of any help to me? The only romantic partner I see you with is that crossbow of yours.”

Varric patted his crossbow lovingly. “Bianca and I have a romance for the ages. And I’m an author, knowing what makes people tick is what I do and why my books sell. Or if you would prefer you could always ask the Seeker for advice?”

Ellana snorted at the idea. She respected Cassandra in many ways but her ideas of love mainly consisted of grand gestures and romantic poetry readings. Admittedly, if she and Josephine were ever to get anywhere near some sort of a relationship she would do all of those things in a heartbeat. But determining whether or not Josephine would be receptive to such things was probably a good start. Ambush poetry seemed like a bad idea.

“Okay, Ser Love Expert, grace me with your wisdom,” Ellana said sarcastically. “I’m afraid I’m chasing something that is out of my reach.” 

“Out of your reach? Never. You are the Inquisitor after all.” Varric winked and Ellana felt her skin flush. He knew exactly how she felt about dramatic ceremonies and devoted hymns. Absolutely uncomfortable. 

“I need some context to get the whole picture though. Something must have happened in there?” He used his thumb to point over his shoulder to Josephine’s office.

“Well, I-” Ellana paused as she felt the flush continuing to spread. “I asked Josephine if she wanted to take a walk with me around our new home. Skyhold I mean, I thought it would be a good time to get to know each other better…”

“Yes?” Varric encouraged. “A romantic walk around the castle seems like a solid plan.”

“And- and she asked if I wanted to get the Steward to go with us. For an official tour!” Ellana crossed her arms grumpily.

Varric’s laugh echoed through the unfinished throne room, causing a few of the workers to look their way. “And what did you say?”

“I said that wasn’t quite what I was hoping for and she said to let her know if I change my mind,” Ellana grumbled. 

The Dwarf chuckled as he led them outside into the courtyard. “How did you ask her?”

“What do you mean how did I ask her? I just told you!”

“Was it flirtatious? Did you look deeply into her eyes? Give her a sultry smile?” Varric continued, sounding very much like the author he was. Perhaps she should actually read his romance serial.

“What? No, of course not. Well kind of, I hoped it was a little bit flirty,” Ellana rambled. “It wasn’t overly suggestive or anything but definitely more than a normal business conversation, I think.”

“Well, if that was a sample of your courting ability I’d say it could use some improvement.”

Ellana scowled at her friend. “You’re lucky that we’re on the same side.”

“I don’t here a denial,” Varric tutted.

“Mythals knickers,” She cursed. “Or maybe she just doesn’t see me that way and is too kind to embarrass me by refusing outright.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that Freckles. She was all smiles and cheers when they did that Inquisitor Ceremony thing. Didn’t take her eyes off you.”

“Yeah, her and half of the Inquisition.” Ellana dismissed the idea. They had all needed someone to cheer for and boost morale after Haven and she was willing to play the part. Even though she was afraid she was going to drop that massive sword they presented her with. Who thinks to give a Mage a greatsword?

“Have you ever seen Ruffles break any rules of etiquette or be less than perfectly polite?” Varric asked, and Ellana reflected on her time with the lovely Ambassador. She respected the woman’s dedication and self-discipline, they were some of the reasons that Ellana found her so attractive. But she had never seen her act anything less than proper. And she really really wished she could. Daydreamed about it actually, far more often than she should. Ellana shook her head and Varric continued. 

“Me either. Except in that crowd. She was cheering and clapping just like the rest of us rabble.”

Ellana’s eyes widened, that- that would have been something to see. “I don’t know what that means.”

“It means it’s not hopeless yet. But you should work on your smooth talking, that shit needs work.” Varric said with a grimace.

“But how?” Ellana asked. Should she practice in her mirror? Would that prepare her for the reality of Josephine's striking eyes staring back at her?

“Well, what did you do when you first picked up that staff?” Varric gestured to her favorite weapon.

“I- well I learned a lot of theory from my Keeper.” Ellana rubbed her neck as she thought it through. “And I practiced. A lot.”

“There you go!” Varric clapped her on the back. “You just need to practice.”

“So just to clarify, you think that I, the Inquisitor, should practice flirting?” Ellana asked skeptically.

“Yeah, no harm no foul. Everyone does it. You even do it with Sparkles when you’re not thinking about it.” 

“I- I might be able to do that. Just practice.” Ellana smiled. Maybe there was hope for this mess after all. 

“Better get started. You have some time to make up!” Varric shoved her towards the tavern. “I find that alcohol loosens the tongue when you need a little push.” He said sagely. Ellana laughed loudly and had to keep from running in that direction, she had just the people in mind for some practice.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

“And what else did Lady Forsythia say?” Josephine asked.

“That she would rather drown herself than help the Inquisition,” Leliana answered with a smirk.

Josephine sighed deeply. “Anything else?”

“She said she’d have us flogged alive if we allied with her brother.”

“That does sound like her.” And it really did, Lady Forsythia always did have an interesting way with words.

“Cheer up Josie, we at least have her attention.” Leliana did take a strange delight in such morbid threats from almost harmless dignitaries. Particularly ones she knew irritated Josephine.

“You always do find the brighter side of things.” Josephine deadpanned before she caught sight of the Inquisitor entering her office. She very much enjoyed the increasingly frequent visits from Ellana before she and her company headed off to whatever corner of Thedas they were needed. Leliana gave Ellana a polite nod before making her exit. The Inquisitor must have caught the tail end of their discussion though because her eyebrows were high upon her brow and she looked so very confused. 

“We are in the midst of cementing an alliance with Lady Forsythia of Nevarra, Your Worship. It has become a somewhat delicate task.” She explained and the Elven woman’s brows dropped into a furrow. 

“She’ll have us flogged alive?” Ellana questioned, her head tilting in confusion. It was an entirely endearing action.

“I believe she meant flayed alive. Her Ladyship tends to confuse metaphors when she’s excitable. I dissuaded her from sending soldiers when she learned we had struck an accord with a brother she is feuding with. Lady Forsythia simply employs a colorful manner of speech,” Josephine said simply. She savored the gleam of appreciation in the Inquisitor’s eyes. It was always rewarding to impress a woman who herself was a walking beacon of impossible feats.

“You’re rather good-natured about threats of death and dismemberment,” Ellana joked lightly. Poor thing still had much to learn about the deadly games nobility play. A spoken threat is merely a trifle, it's the ones that work in secret that have much more dire consequences.

“They are chiefly bluster, Inquisitor. Most of them. But I confess I do miss my staff from the embassy in Antiva. It was always useful to discuss the day’s visitors with them.” Josephine admitted honestly. While Leliana was a helpful ear, the Spymasters attention was often needed in other places.

“I have time if you’d like to review things with me?” Ellana surprised her with the offer. The Inquisitor had expressed reluctance regarding any aspect of nobility within the Inquisition, and Josephine couldn’t find fault in her hesitation. It is no secret how some humans have treated Elves, especially members of the gentry.

“I wouldn’t wish to impose,” Josephine said hesitantly, but it only served to make the Elven woman more earnest.

“If it were imposing I wouldn’t have offered.” Ellana stepped forward, she was suddenly close enough that Josephine could map out each of the freckles that dotted her nose.

“Well, I admit there are a few potential alliances that would be good to discuss…” Josephine found herself answering before she had thought it through. Are there really alliances to discuss? Would the Inquisitor even be interested?

“Follow me, seems like you could use a change of scenery.” Ellana gave her a toothy grin and led her through the throne room. Goodness, was she taking her to her private quarters? Josephine found herself blushing at the thought but didn’t halt the Inquisitor's progress. Ellana seemed genuinely happy to help her and far be it from her to stand in the way.

“I apologize for the mess,” Ellana said as they reached the top of the stairs. There were several books scattered throughout the room, and was that a terror claw on her desk? 

“I’ve been studying these demons as much as I can and apparently it has carried over to my bedroom,” Ellana said sheepishly.

Josephine giggled. She giggled. About demon parts? Really? Or was it because she had just noticed that the Inquisitor had exquisite taste in beds. Was that the latest Orlesian style? Josephine took a breath and regained some composure. 

“Do not worry over it, I admire your dedication,” she answered and followed the Inquisitor out onto the balcony. Oh, Maker, this view was certainly something to behold as well.

“How very diplomatic of you,” Ellana said, and Josephine turned away from the mountain landscape to find two very amused eyes staring back at her. “To find a way to turn a messy room into a compliment.” 

“Well, then it is a good thing that I am a diplomat.” Josephine returned the jest easily.

“That you are,” Ellana grinned widely. “So tell me all about it. Are there more Lady Forsythia's out there?”

So Josephine did. There actually were some alliances to discuss, which was very good news but she soon found herself retelling her very best stories from her time at court. Seeing the Inquisitors face light up with each tale was entirely too gratifying.

“Right on the parlor floor. In front of everyone at the soiree! Who does such a thing in front of their guests?” Josephine said dramatically. That incident had been particularly scaring, especially for the younger members of the party.

“The Duke of Kellington apparently!” Ellana joined in, her cheeks flush with laughter and the cool mountain air.

“And Sera! Can she not find a single overshirt without mustard stains on it? Then there’s Dorian. The man refuses to take anything seriously unless it suits his whim. Not to mention… oh goodness. Have we been out here an hour already?” Josephine noticed the sun was much lower than when they first walked out onto the balcony. Oh goodness, how embarrassing.

“It went by so quickly I didn’t even notice,” Ellana replied genuinely and Josephine chose to believe her. The Inquisitor looked at her intensely for a moment and Josephine willed herself to remain calm.

“You’re far too polite,” Josephine said, suddenly out of breath. What was the Inquisitor looking for? “I didn’t intend to go on for so long. You must think me quite the gossip.”

“Spending time with such an engaging woman is never unpleasant, Lady Montilyet,” Ellana answered quickly. She smiled at Josephine and rocked back on her heels. 

“Goodness, I’m…” Josephine paused. Was the Inquisitor trying to… No of course not, she is just the kindest person Josephine has ever met and was being her usual complimentary self. That was probably it. “Well, I’m glad I haven’t wasted your day. Well, I’ve taken up quite enough of your time already. Until next time Your Worship.” 

Josephine quickly left the Inquisitor on her balcony. Her cheeks were flaming. Had she actually considered Ellana would be interested in her that way? The Inquisitor was what? Six years her junior? And the woman had suitors and marriage proposals flooding Skyhold weekly. It would be best for both her and the Inquisition to put these thoughts out of her mind. She had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I feel like I'm improving so that's always nice right? Hope ya'll enjoy the latest bit, I know I did!


	5. Chapter 5

No matter how much time she spends in Val Royeaux, the grandeur of the city never fails to awe her. The Grand Cathedral and White Spire glittered in the sunlight, completely unaware of the blood spilled at their doorstep. The thought of all the deals negotiated, lovers found, and wars waged always made her feel alive. The music, the wine, the schemes. It was where the best players in Thedas came to test their skills, to either great success of absolute ruin. 

Ruin. Her good mood suddenly shifted as she recalled her reason for being here. Was ruin to be her legacy to her family? She had been so close to lifting the trade ban only to have her couriers murdered en route. It was maddening, so much so that for a moment she almost forgot her ‘painful integrity’ that Leliana so often commented on. She can still see the look of disapproval on Lady Lavellan’s face during that conversation.

“Most people wonder where their next meal is coming from,” Ellana had stated plainly. She had looked Josephine up and down carefully before she spoke again. “And you do not look to be in financial ruin.”

She had not answered in the way she meant to. It was true that she had lived a very affluent lifestyle, she enjoyed a very expensive education, had access to all the best connections in court, as well as a beautiful family home in Antiva City, but all of these privileges escaped her mind when she was denied what she wanted. To the Dalish Inquisitor, she must have sounded like a spoiled child who did not get her way. And when the Inquisitor had looked her in the eye and asked the names of her dead couriers, she could not describe the embarrassment. How could she be so selfish, to not even know the names of those who had died for her family? And despite all of her foolishness, the Inquisitor still offered to help her. 

And that led her back to Val Royeaux, where she anxiously awaited the arrival of the Inquisitor. It was incredibly easy to tell when Ellana had entered the city. The usual bustle of the streets increased measurably, the whisper of “Inquisitor” wafted from every conversation. And once Josephine caught sight of the woman she could hardly blame them for their fascination. 

Everything about Ellana pulled people in. The purposeful gait of her steps, the way her armor accented her very best assets, and the mischievous smirk that she had become so known for. She simply exuded power, and if she wasn’t one of the most deadly Mages in Thedas she would have half of the city begging for the chance to accompany her. And it seems that Ellana had zeroed in on her quickly and increased the pace of her long strides. 

“Do you know where this noble wanted to meet us?” Ellana asked when she finally reached her. Josephine sighed and gathered her things. The woman was naturally charismatic, with an indisputable rough charm that made people flock to her. But she still had so much to learn on matters of etiquette. Like greetings.

“I do. The Comte Boisvert invited us to his mansion, not far from here. I pray he clears up the deaths of my messengers as promised.” Josephine answered.

“Lead the way,” Ellana said seriously. Perhaps the Inquisitor was still upset about this whole ordeal. It was safe to say that the Dalish live on very little compared to the average member of the gentry. This situation must seem unnecessary and quite ungrateful, but she did promise to help her, and that meant a great deal to Josephine. She hoped this meeting would go quickly and she would have the chance to properly apologize and explain her position better than she had at Skyhold. Ellana had never seemed like a close-minded person and hopefully, she would be open to hearing the views of someone from a very different way of life. Josephine took a steadying breath before leading the Inquisitor to the luxurious seaside mansion of the Comte. They were met by an attendant and shown to an upper terrace where the Comte himself was waiting for them.

“Welcome my friends,” Comte Boisvert said smoothly. His rich accent and gleaming mask perfectly captured the essence of Orlesian nobility.

“Thank you for seeing us, Comte Boisvert,” Josephine replied as the Inquisitor observed the man carefully.

“The honor is mine, please sit.” The Comte took a sip of what looked to be a very expensive Orlesian wine and the Inquisitor ushered Josephine into the seat furthest from the Comte. It was an unorthodox move in most political circles, especially when Josephine was the one who had arranged the meeting. But commenting on it now would only draw attention to the Inquisitors social faux pas and would not help their standing. Perhaps the woman was simply unaware of what such a change implied. “It’s an honor to assist two such distinguished guests.” The Comte said after another large sip.

“We appreciate your help Comte,” Ellana said, easing into the role of chief negotiator. Her words and tone conveyed nothing by sincere gratitude but her posture said something very different. Maybe she did know what she was doing after all.

“The death of Lady Montilyet’s servants must weigh heavily, I’m happy to assist in any way that I can.” The Comte swirled his wine glass and leaned back in his seat. “Have you heard of the House of Repose?” The Comte said easily, not at all bothered by the hostile body language of the Inquisitor.

Josephine’s stomach lurched at the name. “The assassin’s league?” She asked. The Comte slowly shifted in his chair, purposely dragging out the pause. She noticed Ellana's hands grip her breeches tightly and willed her to remain patient with this man’s subtle display of power. 

“My contacts obtained a copy of a document in their archives. A contract for a life.” The nobleman finally responded and slid a sealed document across the table towards Josephine. She glanced at Ellana hoping to catch her attention, but the woman did not take her eyes of the Comte. Josephine tried to still her shaking hands as she opened it.

“The House of Repose is hereby sworn to eliminate anyone attempting to overturn the Montilyet’s trading exile in Orlais.” She read aloud, quite shocked at the contents. That statement finally turned the gaze of the Inquisitor back to her.

“Overly complicated assassination plots are part of Orlesian politics, I take it?” Ellana said sarcastically but shifted closer to Josephine regardless.

Josephine was startled by the overt protectiveness but appreciated it very much. Ellana might be making jokes, but dangerous aura radiating from the woman proved that she did not take kindly to threats against the Inquisition’s Ambassador. 

“They’re all too common I’m afraid,” Josephine answered and Ellana harrumphed grumpily. 

“The contract was signed by a noble family. The Du Paraquettes.” Comte Boisvert gestured the signature on the bottom of the page.

“But the Du Paraquettes died out as a noble line over sixty years ago!” Josephine had kept careful tabs on that family, especially after all of the bad blood between their forefathers.

“Indeed,” the Comte continued. “But the contract was signed one hundred and nine years ago.”

“How can a family try to kill you after they died out?” Ellana interjected, frustration evident in her voice.

“The Du Paraquettes were our rivals. They drove the Montilyets from Val Royeaux. This contract was drawn up over one hundred years ago, but it wasn’t invoked until I tried to overturn my family’s exile.” Josephine said as calmly as she could. She had never seen the Inquisitor drop her carefree and unbothered demeanor in the company of a stranger, even when her own life was threatened. Something must be happening here that she wasn’t seeing.

“Unpleasant though it may be, the House of Repose is merely fulfilling its contractual duties,” the Comte stated cooly.

“If the people who wanted your family dead are gone, why are the assassins still after you?” Ellana asked Josephine, obviously still focused on the fact that a family long dead could still lash out at their enemies.

“A contract is a contract, Inquisitor!” Josephine insisted, which caused the Inquisitor to roll her eyes. It seems like more of an explanation was in order. “Orlesian businesses live and die by their reputations. The entire guilds welfare would be endangered if an agreement was tossed aside by whim of time or fate.” She tried to help the Inquisitor understand how such things work in Orlais, though she couldn’t imagine what this all must look like from Ellana’s perspective.

“She’s quite right, Your Worship.” The Comte agreed readily with her explanation. “The House of Repose is doing what it feels necessary. By its standards.”

Ellana still looked uneasy but answered in her consistently noble way. “I’ll do what I can to stop these attacks, Josephine.” 

“Thank you, Inquisitor. I think I may know how.” Josephine went on to explain her idea to elevate the remaining Du Paraquettes to nobility. Once they were made members of gentry again they could annul the contract on her life, but it became apparent that Ellana was focused on the man across the table rather than the particulars of her plan. Since this meeting began Ellana had seemed wary of the Comte, perhaps her instincts were telling her something that Josephine had missed.

“That will take time, Lady Montilyet,” the Comte said as soon as she finished speaking. “Time during which the House of Repose would be obliged to hunt you.” He continued far too easily for someone who only had secondhand information.

“Will they now?” Josephine challenged. She leaned forward and caught Ellana reaching for her staff. “You are exceedingly well informed. Your note said you had heard rumors at best?” 

“A bit of subterfuge. This contract on your life is an ugly business. One the House of Repose deeply regrets. But this is Orlais. Even an assassins word is his bond.” The assassin leaned back in his chair and seemed completely unbothered by being caught in his ruse. 

“I thought you were remarkably well informed about a secret assassins guild,” Ellana managed to say between clenched teeth.

“We are hardly secret, my dear Inquisitor. Just normally more reclusive. The contract on Lady Montilyet’s life is so unusual, we felt an explanation was in order.” The assassin took another sip of wine.

Josephine took a deep breath and remembered her training. Politeness did rule the day in Orlais. “It is appreciated, monsieur,” she thanked her would be killer. Ellana looked at her like she was mad, and perhaps this whole situation was a bit mad. 

“Your idea to seek out a Du Paraquette to revoke our orders is an interesting one. I wish you luck.” The assassin rose to his feet but Ellana stood and blocked the exit. Sparks of magic twisted around her fingers as she glared at the man in the mask. He may be the assassin, but she looked like the one ready to kill.

“I did not come to shed blood today, Inquisitor- only to speak. Might I pass?” The assassin said breezily.

For a moment Josephine thought that Ellana was actually going to kill the man, right there on the terrace for all of Val Royeaux to see. Ellana stood her ground, her magic causing the air around them to crackle and hiss. Josephine cleared her throat loudly, hoping to break them out of this standstill. Ellana took a step towards the assassin and he stepped back into the table. He was not as composed as he seemed.

“Go then,” Ellana growled at the man. 

The assassin bid them farewell politely and left without much further ado. Ellana refused to take her eyes off his retreating form, her jaw clenched tightly. Josephine rose from her seat approached her carefully. She wanted to reach out to the younger woman but wasn’t sure if that would be well received. Ellana still looked positively murderous. But it was on her behalf. The thought caused her heart to flutter in that way she had been trying so hard to suppress. Ellana was upset for her, she was so furious because they had threatened her.

“Well, I didn’t think that our meeting would end like this.” Josephine decided to go with a joke to break the tension. Ellana usually seemed to appreciate levity at inappropriate times. 

The Elven woman turned and cracked a small smile. “You didn’t? I saw that coming from the leagues away.” She returned the jest before reaching out and squeezing Josephine's hand. “But we will deal with these assassins. I promise.” 

Josephine believed her. Out of all the people in Thedas, she was probably safest with the Inquisitor at her back. And though she knew it was only meant to be a comfort she took far too much pleasure in having Ellana's hand in hers. “I have some thoughts. Let’s discuss them after you have finished your campaign and we are both back at Skyhold.”

That caused the younger woman to laugh out loud and break the contact. “What is funny about that?” Josephine asked, truly confused by that reaction.

“If you think I’m letting you out of my sight after this you are really crazy.” Ellana chuckled. “You have a guild of very polite assassins after you. I’ll escort you back to Skyhold.” 

“But Your Worship, you still have so much-” Josephine began but was stopped by Ellana’s unimpressed stare.

“You are my priority right now Josephine.” She answered genuinely, and Josephine's heart was no longer fluttering, more like bashing against her ribs. “Now did you have anymore Ambassadory-errands to run or what?”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ellana always felt at home on the road. Being camped out under the stars reminded her of her many childhood nights making her own versions of the constellations. Moving from place to place, chasing the halla through the fields, it all seemed so idyllic now. But then adulthood finally claimed her and things in the clan changed drastically, and not for the better. Josephine, on the other hand, did not seem to share her comfort.

Ellana smiled, finally having turned the tables and witnessing Josephine out of her element was the bright side of this whole somber affair. Really, at this point in her life she would take the joys where she could. They had made good progress, having passed the halfway mark to Skyhold over a day and a half ago and had yet to run into trouble. No agents of the Elder One or Corypheus as he called himself and no assassins from the House of Repose. But she was blindsided by another much more subtle threat. 

“Your Worship?” Josephine’s accented voice drew her attention away from the perimeter of the camp and she rose to her feet. The Ambassador had retired for the night hours ago, well before it was Ellana’s turn to take watch. She turned towards Josephine’s carriage and was greeted with a sight that was sure to follow her in her dreams.

Josephine climbed down the steps carefully, the light from the fire illuminating her bronze skin. Her hair, Mythal's blessing, her hair was so much longer than Ellana had originally thought. The dark waves hung to at least the small of the woman's back, and her fingers twitched with want of playing with it. Her nightdress was one that she had seen in the shop windows at Val Royeaux, all silk and lace and clinging to her in all of the best ways.

“Your Worship?” Josephine said once more and Ellana realized that she was gaping at the absolute vision before her.

“Y-yes?” She croaked, finally dragging her eyes back up to Josephine’s captivating gray ones. 

“Do you mind if I join you? Sleep seems rather difficult to come by tonight,” Josephine said softly.

“Absolutely, I mean- of course.” This finally spurred her into action. She grabbed her bedroll and spread it out near the fire so such a refined woman wouldn’t have to sit in the dirt. And she definitely did not want any harm to come to that nightdress either.

“Your Grace, you really don’t need to do that.” Josephine was suddenly at her side and Ellana swore her usual enticing scent was thicker tonight.

Ellana chuckled awkwardly and chose not to answer, instead, she held out her hand to help Josephine down, just like she learned in her impromptu etiquette lessons that she had been receiving on this trip. Despite her protest, Josephine took her hand and settled gracefully onto the bedroll. Ellana followed suit but left plenty of room between her and the other woman, she didn’t want to sully such a pretty thing with her bloodstained armor.

“I do wish you would call me Ellana,” she said lightly. “I believe I have given you permission to do so before.”

“And as I have said before, it would be improper for me to address you as such,” Josephine answered easily. “I am your Ambassador after all.”

Ellana fought a shiver when Josephine said she was her Ambassador. That should not have sounded as delightful as it did. “I would like to think that we are more than just Ambassador and Inquisitor at this point.” Ellana picked at the frays on her bedroll. “I understand that when we are doing official Inquisition business it may need to stay that way. But it would be nice when it was just us if you would?” She peeked at the Ambassador and couldn’t read her expression. Perhaps this was too forward? “We are friends right?” As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to smack herself. Had she just closed the romantic window on herself?

“I could do that,” Josephine replied. “But only when it is us two. And you must do the same, call me by my first name that is.”

Ellana smiled so widely her cheeks ached with it. This was a good step, Varric would be proud of more than half of this conversation. “Do you ever stop negotiating? I ask you to call me Ellana and then you have to throw out your own conditions. Is it a reflex among you diplomats?” She teased.

Josephine turned up her nose at her playfully. “Actually it is,” she said haughtily. “And if you do not accept my terms then there will be repercussions.”

“Repercussions hmm? And what might those be Josephine?” Mythal, had that really come out of her mouth? It even sounded a little bit sultry! Maybe all that practice was actually paying off.

Josephine clicked her tongue. “Well, Ellana,” Josephine said slowly her tongue wrapping around the words in all the best ways. Shit, if she died tomorrow she’s sure that this moment would be in her final thoughts. How could someone’s voice be so damned attractive? “The first would be I would only refer to you with your full title from now on. Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan, Herald of Andraste, Beacon of Hope to all of Thedas.”

“That- that seems like it would get tiresome for you,” Ellana answered as she rubbed her neck. It seems that Josephine had caught that she didn’t enjoy all of the stuffiness that came with being Inquisitor.

“You underestimate my stamina,” Josephine said simply. Did she just-

“And secondly, I would tell Cassandra that you and Dorian sneak into her quarters to read her romance novels.” Josephine finished with a wicked grin. 

“You wouldn’t!” Ellana said, eyes wide. Cassandra already worked them over in their training sessions. If she knew about that, the next few weeks would be unbearable.

“I most certainly would,” Josephine promised.

“Then I am forced to accept your terms,” Ellana conceded. “I am truly glad that I will never need to go up against you during negotiations.”

“As am I,” Josephine said, her hand coming up to tuck some stray wisps of hair behind her ear. “But I did have another intention when I asked to join you tonight. Other than asserting my diplomatic dominance.”

You can assert your dominance any time you want. Ellana found herself massively distracted by the thoughts that statement conjured. “Really?” She asked.

“Yes, I-” Josephine paused uncharacteristically. “I have wanted to thank you for being so willing to help my family and I. Even when you don’t agree with the situation.”

Ellana was slightly taken aback. What did that mean? “I am always happy to help you, Josephine,” she answered honestly. “But I’m not sure I understand what you mean by that.”

Josephine bit her lip and Ellana found it to be entirely too adorable. “After we spoke in Skyhold about my family’s fortunes you told me that most people wonder where their next meal was coming from. I can’t help but wonder what you must think of me, for being so concerned about my family’s affairs to bring about such risk to myself and by association you.”

Ellana cursed herself to the Fade and back. Had she really let her prejudices against nobles seep into her interactions with Josephine? There was no way she was at all similar to those selfish bastards. She was far too kind to everyone, regardless of race. Something that Ellana could certainly not claim.

“I can assure you Lady Montilyet, I hold you in the highest regard.” Ellana tried her best to explain. “I couldn’t think badly of you, you are possibly the hardest working and one of the most incredible women I have ever met.”

Josephine looked at her incredulously.

“I mean it. You are just- there aren’t even words to describe how highly I think of you. There are aspects of noble life that I will never understand and will always dislike but I am so sorry if you have thought badly of yourself because of my actions.” Ellana said earnestly. 

“I would not blame you if you did,” Josephine said plainly. “My family is not in ruin. My sister still takes her silly art classes and my family still lives a fairly luxurious lifestyle. It must seem foolish to risk my life in order to keep such things. And it is no secret that many members of nobility treat those that they deem lesser poorly. I know that you have been treated badly even if you won’t talk about it.”

“I would blame me if I did!” Ellana stated hurriedly. “You never treat people poorly because of who they are or what rank they may or may not have. Do you know how amazing that is? You are nothing like those nobles.” Ellana threw her hands up towards the sky, feeling out of control. She had never felt more clumsy with words, but she hoped that Josephine could sense her sincerity.

“Most Dalish would be more than happy to tell you that the way we live is the only correct way. They believe that living on the road, obeying the old ways, and living for the Clan is unquestionably the best way to live.” She sighed as she remembered the harsh lessons she had received from her Keeper. Even in her youth, she had been too concerned about those ‘not of the people’ and too curious for her own good.

“But I don’t believe that’s true. Even before the Inquisition, I had my doubts, but now after seeing so many different people from different races come together I know that alienating ourselves is not the answer. We need each other, and you have always been an example of that. You are always looking to help everyone, even in your negotiations you never push for gain that is not fair. I- I respect you deeply. And my past experiences should not dictate how I treat other people, most especially you.” By the time Ellana finished she could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks and ears. Mythals balls, words seemed to be falling out of her mouth at an alarming rate tonight. 

“Goodness, I’m quite at a loss,” Josephine said and Ellana couldn’t bring herself to look at the older woman. “I’m not sure what to say.” Josephine continued kindly, far more kindly than she deserved after such rambling.

“Then say nothing and take this as my rather unique form of an apology.” Ellana covered her face with her hands. This was an absolute mess, she takes it back. Varric would be appalled by this whole conversation.

She felt a soft grip on her shoulder and peered through her fingers to see the beaming face of Josephine looking at her fondly. “There is no need for that. That was quite possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me without an ulterior motive.”

“Oh, I’m sure it is,” Ellana sighed sarcastically.

“Especially all at once,” Josephine quipped.

“Ugh!” Ellana flopped dramatically on the ground. “Just leave me here.”

“Goodness, I never thought the Inquisitor could have a future in Orlesian Theater,” Josephine said with an amused laugh.

“When this is all over that was my back up plan.” Ellana bantered back easily. “The first Dalish star on stage.”

“I am glad to know you have such high aspirations.” Josephine giggled and Ellana rolled over to look at her. She tried to keep a straight face but that only spurred Josephine’s laughter on. The harder she tried the more difficult it became and she eventually found herself giggling as well. 

A deep cough silenced their laughter and Ellana was suddenly back on high alert. She cast a barrier around the two of them while she surveyed the camp. Once of the scouts fidgeted under her gaze and she understood his subtle signal. There could be severe consequences if someone with unfriendly intentions saw them in such a state.

She stood slowly and stretched her stiff limbs. “On that note, it seems that my turn for the watch is nearly at an end. May I escort you back to your carriage milady?” She bowed deeply and held out her hand once more.

“You may,” Josephine said, sounding every inch the elegant lady she was. Even in her sleepwear. 

Ellana easily helped the Ambassador to her feet and was pleasantly surprised with Josephine linked their arms together. She led them towards the carriage, relishing in the fact that despite her graceless tongue things had ended surprisingly well.

“Thank you Ellana,” Josephine said as she began to climb the steps. “For tonight, and for everything really.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for.” Ellana shuffled her feet as she answered. 

Josephine laughed and shook her head. “And so you know, I think very highly of you as well.”

Ellana coughed and was sure her ears were red enough to glow. “Uh- um… Thank you, Josephine.”

Josephine giggled again. “Sleep well Ellana.” She smiled brightly before giving Ellana a small wave and ducking inside the carriage. Ellana managed to suppress the urge to cheer, but she did dance her way back to her bedroll. Thank Mythal, the Maker, or Andrate it even smelled like Josephine! Maybe there was a chance for this hopeless romantic after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellana was not in good spirits as she rode into Skyhold. When this all began she was more than happy to aid Josephine in any errands that were necessary for her plan to elevate the Du Paraquettes. But she did not anticipate that they would keep her away from Josephine this long. If she would have had her way she wouldn’t have left Josephine’s side until this whole mess was over, but both Josephine and Leliana assured her that things would move quickest if she led the efforts. The quicker the better in matters of murder.

“Tch.” Ellana made a disgusted noise as she recalled the last favor required of her in Val Royeaux. That minister had made her feel like a piece of meat, something to poked and prodded before deeming it to be an acceptable cut. Thank Mythal that she had counteroffers available to offset the invitation to the minister's bed. She did want to elevate the Du Paraquettes but a night with that woman sounded absolutely awful.

She made her way to the stables slowly, taking note of the last bits of daylight settling fetchingly on the stone walls around her. “Bout time you made it back.” Horsemaster Dennet said gruffly.

“I’m glad to you see you too,” she answered in much the same tone. She dismounted but made sure to grab the necessary documents before handing over the reigns. Hopefully telling Josephine how close they were to success would make up for most of this mess.

Ellana waved and made small talk with a few people as she walked through the courtyard to the main entrance. Everyone was always eager to hear tales of her adventures but tonight's stories were more fit for a tavern after a couple drinks. She passed under the archway and began climbing the ramp when a scream pierced the calm around her. She knew that voice!

Ellana sprinted up the incline, grabbing her staff and praying to every god she knew that she wasn’t too late. She entered the throne room and pushed her way through panicked nobles to the Ambassadors office. She threw the door open with spell already on the tip of her tongue.

She was met with a wet-eyed Josephine kneeling over the body of a would-be assassin. 

“Inquisitor!” Josephine called out, her voice strained and shaky.

Ellana dropped her staff and went to her, taking her up in her arms carefully. “What happened here?” She asked as she held the other woman close enough to feel her shaking.

“The House of Repose decided to pay a visit.” Josephine answered, hiding her face in Ellana’s neck. “The guards arrived in time, but I should have guessed that the assassins would infiltrate the servants.” Ellana felt like her legs were going to give out and her stomach lurched painfully. This- this could have been so much worse.

She released Josephine from their embrace but held her hands tightly. “Are you sure they didn’t hurt you?” She asked as she checked her over thoroughly.

“They only frightened me. It- it was all so sudden.” Josephine said quietly. “Leliana assigned people to shadow me. They appear to have saved my life. I owe you everything Sergeant.”

At this Ellana finally noticed the guard standing awkwardly near the pillar. The blood-spattered woman was definitely one of Leliana’s scouts looked to be the one to land the killing blow. Ellana had the strange urge to kiss her.

“Only my duty, Ambassador. I’ll talk with the Spymaster about these murderous louts. She’ll find how they got in.” The Sergeant said simply and Ellana found that she liked this one. She nodded her consent and the soldier saluted before making her exit.

As Ellana watched Josephine closely, noticing that the older woman’s gaze never drifted far from the body on the floor. “Let’s get you out of here.” She said softly while taking her hand.

“I- I can’t Inquisitor. I still have much to do.” Josephine replied and Ellana quirked an eyebrow. She couldn't be serious.

“Don’t look a me so, I have some very important matters to attend to. I can’t stop because-”

“Because someone tried to kill you?” Ellana supplied.

“Yes, that.” Josephine’s voice was beginning to return to her and she was determined to continue her work. Ellana knew that she could not decide how Josephine chose to cope with such an event if she wanted to write and scribble away her fears that was her choice. But she could try to help her in other ways.

“Okay.” Ellana agreed slowly, drawing a wary look from Josephine. She was probably expecting more of a fight. “But does it have to be in here?”

Josephine looked at the body once more before answering. “I suppose not.”

“Good. Tell me what you need for tonight's workload.” Ellana grabbed the various letters, books, and documents that she was instructed to as well as adding the ones she received in Val Royeaux to the pile. Hopefully they will be a pleasant surprise once Josephine has worked her way to them. 

They exited the office and ignored the rumbling from the few nobles remaining as she led them to her chambers. Her personal desk would be a suitable substitute for the time being. She had cleaned it up since their last visit here so luckily there were no stray demon bits. 

“Here. Feel free to work to your heart's content.” She smiled gently but Josephine began to protest.

“I couldn’t possibly-”

She smiled again. “Josephine, it’s fine. I’ve just returned to Skyhold and have some things that I need to take care of. I won’t be back until late, or maybe not tonight at all. If I’m not going to use it you might as well.” 

A knock sounded and Josephine startled almost forcefully. Ellana reached out and squeezed her shoulder in a way she hoped was comforting and helped her focus on her breathing. Josephine was trying so hard to be brave and not break down, and Ellana would support her the best she could. Once Josephine was fairly settled she calmly walked to the entrance and opened the door carefully, hand on the dagger at her hip.

It was the same Sergeant from earlier as well as and another one of Leliana’s agents. They quietly explained that they would be doubling Josephine’s guard and would be just outside the chamber for now. Ellana thanked them for their diligence and agreed with the plan before heading back to inform Josephine. Upon her return Josephine was already hard at work, writing furiously on a piece of parchment.

“So that was your guards, one of which was the Sergeant from earlier and another one of Leliana’s agents. They are going to be stationed right outside the doors. One nice perk of this place is that is the only one way in so no need to worry there. I have some food hidden away in that chest if you end up getting hungry and don’t want to call on the servants.” She wrung her hands together, a little confused at the lack of reaction from the other woman. “But, uh- I’ll be going now. And I’m really glad you weren’t hurt. I can’t imagine what I would do if you were.”

Josephine looked up from her work and gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment. “I am glad as well. I’m very grateful for all that the Inquisition is doing to ensure my safety.” Josephine said and Ellana wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. “But thank you Ellana, I appreciate this.” Josephine gestured to her surroundings.

“It is no trouble.” Ellana shrugged, it seemed like Josephine wanted to tune everything out for a while and she couldn’t blame her. She had certainly done such a thing enough times herself. So on that note, she took her leave, making sure to thank the Sergeant once more on her way out. 

Once she rounded one of the many corners in Skyhold and was reasonably sure there were no witnesses she leaned out a window and vomited violently. Ellana slumped against the stone and tried to breathe deeply. This particular mix of terror, adrenaline, and relief did not settle well with her apparently. She groaned and tried to run a hand through her tangled hair. 

Eventually, she straightened up and continued onwards. Shit, she smelled, looked, and felt horrible. What was she going to do for the night? 

“Damn. I guess it’s time to visit Sera.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Once again Josephine found herself admiring the stunning city of Val Royeaux and waiting for the arrival of the equally stunning Inquisitor. It wasn’t all that long ago they had met for here for the first time, but it felt like so many things had changed since then. One of the largest changes was that despite all of these distractions Josephine had successfully secured the Inquisition’s invitation to Halamshiral for the Winter Ball. With this, they could hopefully work to counter the assassination plot against Empress Celine but it still set her nerves on edge. She and Leliana may be accomplished players of the Grand Game but the Inquisitor was certainly not. And though it is dressed up in finery and gold there is still great danger to be had in those halls. Hopefully, with more dedicated and consistent etiquette training they could help give Ellana the skills she would need to survive that night. 

She had also, with the help of the Inquisitor, managed to elevate the Du Paraquettes to nobility. They were able to contact the House of Repose and revoke the contract on her life and she was finally able to restore her family’s trading status in Orlais. There was a lot of paperwork and a lot of headaches on this particular route but it was finally done. And she was quite impressed that the Inquisitor had been able to convince Minister Bellise to sponsor the Du Paraquettes while subtly refusing her attempts at seduction. When the whispers had reached Leliana she had come to Josephine’s office to congratulate her on teaching Lavellan to be a decent negotiator. Josephine certainly felt proud, but not simply of Ellana successfully turning the conversation to their favor.

The change that was garnering the vast majority of her attention lately was the shift between herself and the Inquisitor. After their time together on the road from Val Royeaux to Skyhold, their interactions had a different energy to them, and it was something that she quite liked. Before Ellana had hardly spoken of her time before the Inquisition but now it felt like she was learning small things about the woman all of the time. And she greatly enjoyed that Ellana found her worthy of sharing such details with. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of these developments yet, but it did keep her hopeful.

She watched the ships in the harbor and relished in the feeling of the warm sea breeze on her face. It was a feeling so familiar and one that she missed terribly when at Skyhold. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when the sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know who it was.

“I received a letter from the House of Repose, Your Worship.” She began. “They acknowledge their contract is null and void. There’s no longer a price on my life.” 

“They are a polite bunch of ruthless murderers. I’ll give them that.” Ellana smiled and bumped her shoulder to Josephine's.

“I regret that we were forced to deal with them. That you were endangered by my part in The Game.” She admitted. “Did I ever mention that I used to be a Bard?”

“You were a singer?” Ellana asked, looking thoroughly delighted by the idea.

“Bards entertain the Orlesian courts. They sing, play music, make charming conversation, and spy. Many young nobles put on a mask and practice playing The Game in such a fashion.” Josephine explained lightheartedly. She was fairly certain that Ellana knew what a Bard was but delighted in teasing her.

“What made you interested in becoming a Bard?” Ellana questioned.

Josephine thought back to the days of naive youth. “I was attending University in Val Royeaux when I learned about Bards. There was such an air of romance about them! Stories of secrets, trysts, and fascinating people. A group of us, young gentry from Antiva, decided this exciting life was for us.”

Ellana’s nose wrinkled and she bit her cheek. The actions made Josephine feel things she wasn’t prepared for. “You seem a bit…” Ellana paused and looked to rethink her wording. “Steady, for such an outgoing lifestyle.” 

Josephine let out a surprised laugh. That was actually a very diplomatic way of putting it, perhaps she was rubbing off on the woman. 

“The life of an entertainer did not suit me at all.” She chuckled once more before focusing on the less entertaining parts of that life. “During one particular intrigue, I encountered a bard sent to kill my patron. We fought. Or perhaps ‘scrapped’ is the better word. Both of us terrified. We were at the top of a steep flight of stairs. The other Bard drew a knife, and I pushed him away from me…” Josephine paused to collect herself. This story was not one of her better ones. “You can imagine the result.”

Ellana’s hand came up like she wanted to provide some comfort but ended up wiping her brow instead. “You were only defending yourself.” She said firmly.

“But it was such a waste, Inquisitor!” Josephine said loudly. The emotion of the memory coming through. “When I took off his mask, I knew him. We’d attended parties together. If I had stopped to reason if I had used my voice instead of scuffling like a common thug… I’ll always wonder who that young man would have grown into.”

Ellana rocked back on her heels. “He seemed willing enough to murder you for The Game.” She stated.

“Perhaps,” Josephine said softly. “I feel that I’m the last to judge whether or not he would have actually used the blade. In all the commotion…” Josephine stopped and tried to get this conversation back on track. “Forgive me. What I was aiming for was actually thanking you for helping me with this.”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” Ellana said with a slight bow. “Such a gracious woman deserves nothing less.”

Josephine felt the blush coming to her cheeks and was grateful for her dark complexion. “I… such talk, I’m quite overcome.”

Ellana stepped forward and tilted her head towards Josephine. “Should I stop?” She asked, her voice so low it sounded almost hoarse.

Josephine held the eye contact and felt a shiver run up her back. “Oh, no.” She sighed and pondered how someone could have such pretty eyes. “I-I mean yes!” She shook herself and tried to correct her earlier admission. “I meant no, I don’t…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing the embarrassment to retreat. 

“Well, if you meant to draw a blush to my cheeks, you’ve completely succeeded.” She drawled and looked at Ellana.

The Elf looked entirely too pleased with herself. That lovely mischievous grin threatening to take over her entire face. 

“Let’s return to Skyhold before anyone notices,” Josephine said tightly. She couldn’t be sure what she would end up doing if they stayed here much longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellana gradually made her way to the rookery, wondering what in the world Leliana needed to speak with her about. They had met in the War Room to discuss the Inquisitions progress earlier that day and it was unlikely that something major had changed in these past few hours. But Josephine said it was important so here she was, trudging up these stairs.

“And where are you slinking off to?” Dorian asked as she entered the library on the second level.

“I don’t slink!” Ellana answered with a frown. She paused at Dorian’s usual nook and found the Tevinter surrounded by books as per usual.

“Ah you are absolutely correct, your gait was simply bursting with energy. Excuse my mistake,” Dorian answered sarcastically.

Ellana rolled her eyes. “If you must know, I’m supposed to meet with the Spymaster so I’m simply enjoying what may very well be my last few moments among the living.”

Dorian’s perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose at that. “Well, I completely understand the slinking then. Lady Stabby-stab is most intimidating.” Ellana nodded along with that explanation. Leliana was one of Josephine’s closest friends but every time they spoke it felt like the woman was mentally using her for target practice. It was unnerving, to say the least. 

“Especially when you want to bed her closest friend.” Dorian voice sliced through her thoughts like a blade.

“Dorian!” Ellana gasped and the blood rushed to her cheeks.

“What? It’s absolutely true, don’t think about denying it.” Dorian continued, a finger coming up to play with his mustache.

“I’m not denying it…” Ellana hissed. She really wasn’t denying it, she had spent nights thinking about- she shook her head. Now was not the time. “But you can’t say things like that! Do you want her to murder me? She hears everything!”

“It’s too late for that my dear Inquisitor. But I will give a touching memoir at your funeral,” Dorian said dramatically.

“Oh how kind of you,” Ellana grumbled and turned to continue her journey upwards.

“What are friends for?” Dorian called after her. What a great pep talk. All of her friends were so good at this. She continued slowly up the stairs, hoping against common sense that this talk was simply about Inquisition business. As she stepped through the entrance she spotted the Spymaster working alone at one of the tables. Ellana approached as quietly as she could but Leliana sensed her regardless.

“Inquisitor,” Leliana greeted her stonily. “May I have a word?”

Ellana nodded and resisted the urge to throw herself off the rookery ledge. That might be less painful than this.

“I notice you’ve paid Lady Montilyet quite a number of compliments,” Leliana said and Ellana’s already feeble hopes were crushed. Shit.

Her tongue felt abnormally heavy in her mouth as she struggled to answer the intimidating woman. “Yes,” she answered stiffly. “I enjoy her company very much.”

Leliana's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. “An entanglement with our Ambassador seems most unwise,” she said icily. “I asked Josephine to join the Inquisition because we needed a diplomat. Not so she could be toyed with.”

Toyed with? Leliana thought she was toying with Josephine? Who in their right mind would think the Dalish Elf Mage would pursue a well-connected noblewoman against all common sense to play with her?

“I enjoy being with Josephine. I’m not trying to break her heart.” Ellana could not believe she had to spell this out. To possibly the scariest woman left in Thedas.

“Then I would be more cautious,” Leliana said, her tone seeming to thaw slightly. Does Leliana not want Josephine to be with her? Is that what this is about? 

“Josephine is no stranger to courtly intrigue. But love? There she is an innocent. She has no idea that you are truly attracted to her. If, indeed, you are,” Leliana continued.

“What do you have against the idea of-of me being attracted to Josephine?” Ellana challenged. She hadn’t considered Leliana to be an Knife-Ear hater, but she had been surprised by people's true opinions before.

“I have not known you long, Inquisitor. Neither has Josephine.” Leliana replied simply while Ellana eyed her suspiciously. With Leliana’s background, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to tell if Spymaster was answering honestly or if this a convenient excuse to cover her true concerns. 

“Her heart is easily carried away. I want to be sure it is taken by someone who truly cares. So if you feel anything towards Josephine I want to know,” said Leliana, unbothered by Ellana’s stare.

Ellana exhaled harshly. She appreciated that Leliana cared for Josephine and wanted her to be looked after but she didn’t like feeling talked down to. If there was the slightest chance that Josephine was interested in her she wouldn't back down. “Yes, I’m very attracted to Josephine.” She eventually ground out.

“Is that so?” Leliana said and Ellana honestly couldn’t tell if she was mocking her or being playful. “Whatever is between you, I ask that you treat her with kindness. For her sake, as well as yours.”

Well, this conversation had left even more off-kilter than usual. Did Leliana approve? Did she not? Was she going to murder Ellana in the night? It was very confusing and all sorts of threatening. But she did know how important Josephine’s friendship with Leliana was, for both of them. 

“Whatever happens, I’m glad that Josephine has a concerned friend here.” Ellana ended up saying, not really sure where else to go with this.

Leliana sighed again before answering. “I have so few true friends these days. Those that are left I… deeply cherish. I will not trouble you any further… but I do look after my friends. Good day, Your Worship.”

Leliana left quickly and Ellana sat for a moment, trying to absorb that conversation. She knew that Leliana had experienced loss before but it now hit her how much that has affected the woman. If they lived through this whole ordeal she would find a way to find befriend her. Even if she was positively terrifying and had already threatened her several times. 

But now she had a different problem to solve. Should she talk to Josephine about this? It seemed like that would be the most appropriate course of action. Leliana was Josephine's friend so it was likely that this conversation would be discussed between them at some point. But if she did speak to her then she would have to confess her feelings to the older woman. I mean, after taking the long way of courtship for months, maybe now was the time for boldness. She had already had one scary conversation, might as well make it two.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Josephine was surprised to see Ellana back again so quickly. They had finished their Halamshiral lessons not long ago before she left to speak with Leliana. Not that she was complaining of course, any visit from the Elven woman was a pleasant one.

“You loved Orlesian dining customs so much you had to return for more?” She teased.

“You know me, the more silverware the better,” Ellana answered easily before settling in front of her desk. She leaned her hip against the polished wood and Josephine had to banish some less than ladylike thoughts of what she would like to do on this desk. 

“Well,’ Ellana said hesitantly. “Leliana just gave me quite the speech.”

Josephine put down the quill in her hand and carefully moved the trade agreement out of the way. She threads her fingers together and rested her chin on top of them, leaning toward the younger woman. “What about?” She asked, already concerned about the answer.

Ellana’s fingers tapped the top her desk nervously. “About us,” she admitted and Josephine’s eyes widened. Oh, Andraste help her, what did Leliana say to Ellana? What was there to even speak about?

She sighed loudly. Really, she loved Leliana dearly but the Spymaster did not need to treat her like a child. “Oh, she is impossible.” Josephine said as she rose from her seat. Ellana stepped back and looked at her anxiously. “Might we discuss this somewhere more private?” Josephine asked, completely unsure of what this conversation would hold. Ellana agreed easily, probably just as eager as she was to avoid eavesdroppers that may be wandering the halls. As the Inquisitor led them to her personal chambers for the third time Josephine tried to calm her racing heart. How could Leliana put her in such a position?

They entered the chamber and the Inquisitor took a moment to stoke the flames in the large fireplace. The warm glow helped ease some of the tension Josephine could feel creeping up into her shoulders. Ellana finally turned and sat awkwardly on the couch but Josephine couldn’t quite bring herself to join her. Not until she got her bearings.

“So, what exactly did she say?” Josephine began, watching the younger woman wring her hands nervously.

Ellana bit her lip and Josephine was drawn in by the play of teeth on flesh. Goodness now is not the time to be distracted by such small gestures. And then Ellana spoke, retelling her conversation with Leliana from the very beginning. It wasn’t too long before Josephine found herself pacing in front of the fire. The more Ellana told her the more agitated she became. Leliana might have had good intentions but this was more than a little insulting, to both her and the Inquisitor.

“Leliana said I was an ‘innocent in love’?” Josephine said, her voice rising in pitch. Leliana had essentially told Ellana that she was a starry-eyed schoolgirl who had no grasp of reality. 

The Inquisitor looked at her nervously, picking at the frayed threads on her sleeve. “More or less.”

“Of all the-” Josephine exclaimed loudly. “I’m quite capable of understanding our association! I’ve never thought your intentions were overly romantic, Inquisitor. I assure you,” she said with heat. How dare Leliana do this? Josephine may have hoped that Ellana’s attention was romantically motivated but she never actually believed it. And she would never have put those feelings on Ellana. She had more than enough to deal with already. 

Ellana looked at her strangely, her head tilted ever so slightly to the side. She licked her lips slowly before responding, “Would my…” Ellana paused and Josephine’s heart thumped loudly in her ears. “Would my attentions be unwelcome if they were romantic?” 

“What?!” Josephine blurted uncharacteristically, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. This- was this really happening? Had Ellana just said what she thought she did? “We’ve only just- “ Josephine tried to catch her breath while she attempted to figure out what she was trying to say. “I didn’t wish to presume you harbored any tender feelings for me.” She eventually strung together a coherent sentence, but tender feelings? Out of all the word choices she had to go with tender feelings?

Ellana gave her a crooked grin. “I have no objections, presume away,” she said, her confidence seeming to grow as Josephine struggled to piece this together. Ellana she rose from her seat and stepped towards Josephine, propelling Josephine's heart to a whole other level of pounding.

“But- we haven’t even known each other a few short months?” Josephine questioned as Ellana stepped even closer, goodness maybe stoking the fire was a bad idea. It was suddenly unbearably hot in here. “How can you declare this liking for me after such a brief time together?”

“I’ve never met anyone whose presence affects me like like you do. Perhaps... it just means I’m a hopeless romantic but there you have it.” Ellana crept closer and Josephine once again see the smattering of freckles across her nose.

Josephine was quite sure she was flying or dreaming- or maybe even drunk. Perhaps a combination of all three. “I would not object to a... closer relationship between us My Lady. If that sounds agreeable to you?” She breathed as Ellana moved further into her space.

“I’m actually quite glad Leliana prompted this talk,” Ellana said, and Maker it felt like all the heat in the room was radiating from the younger woman. 

“I suppose she was right after all. Please don’t tell her I said that,” Josephine admitted.

Ellana's hands grasped her hips tightly and Josephine placed hers on Ellana's shoulders. That seemed like a good place. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ellana promised before leaning in and brushing her lips ever so softly over Josephine's.

The kiss was so very light, more a caress than an actual kiss but the velvety fullness of the Inquisitor's lips on hers was absolutely overwhelming. Her smell, the heat radiating from her hands, Andraste her head swam with it all. And when Ellana’s grip tightened on her hips Josephine pulled her closer and kissed her more firmly. The push and pull of their lips slowly exploring each other caused a whimper to escape into the room. Josephine was far too lost to know whether it came from her or Ellana, but Maker the heat that surged through her veins after hearing it.

They broke apart after a moment, both breathing heavily. Josephine admired her thick eyelashes and charming dimples. She was truly a gorgeous woman, and when those eyes opened it was something else entirely. They really should get her portrait painted so that generations could partake of her beauty.

“It was that good huh?” Ellana whispered with a grin, her eyes shifting towards Josephine's leg. Which had somehow popped up of its own accord?

Josephine blushed deeply and averted her eyes which only served to make Ellana giggle. “Oh none of that, I can promise it was just as good for me. Only my reactions are a little less ladylike,” Ellana said with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

Josephine’s blush darkened even further as she imagined what those reactions might be. 

“You take entirely too much pleasure in embarrassing me,” Josephine said as she hid her face in Ellana’s neck.

“I think I take just the right amount of pleasure.” Ellana kissed the top of her head and moved her arms to embrace Josephine fully. 

The kiss was absolutely wonderful, the stuff of fantasies to be perfectly honest, but embracing someone you cared for was highly underrated in her opinion. Feeling Ellana’s body against her own and being completely enveloped her was nothing short of heavenly. She breathed in Ellana’s scent deeply for a few moments before leaning back and admiring the beautiful woman in her arms again. 

“You are not as funny as you think you are,” She deadpanned and Ellana squeezed her tightly before replying.

“Rude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Just wanted to say thanks for the kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated! Hope your summers are going well :)


	8. Chapter 8

Ellana had always wanted to see Halamshiral, she just never expected it to be like this. She tugged at the blue sash draped across her chest and hoped it was lying where it was supposed to be. According to Josephine and Vivienne, they were adorned with the most fashionable formal wear of the season, but Ellana felt like a walking red sideshow. People stopped to openly gape as they approached the outer gates, more than likely vying for a chance to see the savage Elf Inquisitor play pretend with the elite of Orlais. 

She paid them no heed and marched confidently to meet the possible usurper Duke Gaspard. He was the only way Josephine could finagle an invitation for Inquisition to attend the Grand Ball at the Winter Palace. And though none of them were particularly happy about being associated with the man who began the Orlesian civil war, they needed to get to the Empress. If she was killed all of Orlais would fall into chaos which is exactly what their enemy wanted. 

“Inquisitor Lavellan! It is an honor to meet you at last. The rumors about your Inquisition do you great credit. Imagine what you could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais?” Duke Gaspard spoke loudly as he approached them, gathering the attention of noble socializing in the garden. Which was probably his intention.

Ellana steadied herself and tried to remember everything she had learned about interacting with nobility. There was no doubt that the Grand Game was already underway. “And which one is that again? I keep getting them confused.” She said coyly, her reply garnering her a few snickers from the crowd.

“If we keep watching, he may appear. Probably by the brandy.” Duke Gaspard laughed at his own wit. “I am not a man who forgets my friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I’ll help you.” He led their group past the fountain to the grand entryway. 

“Prepared to shock the assembly by appearing as the guest of a hateful usurper, My Lady? They will be telling stories of this into the next age!” He announced.

“I can’t imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives.” She said confidently. Leliana had taught her a trick that she herself had often used when mingling with the court. If she acted like her very presence is a gift, that they should clamor for an ounce of attention, then she would have them eating out of the palm of her hands. Hopefully, Ellana was on the right track. 

Duke Gaspard guffawed loudly, drawing the attention of their audience once more. “I knew we would get along famously, Inquisitor.” He patted Ellana on the back like they had known each other for years. “As a friend, perhaps there is a matter that you could undertake this evening. This Elven woman Briala- I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these ‘ambassadors’ all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems to be the least of their crimes.”

Ellana nodded politely. “That seems like something I should look into.”

Duke Gaspard sighed and lowered his voice considerably. “Be as discreet as possible,” he instructed. “I detest The Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains.”

Ellana hazarded a look at Josephine. The older woman was acting appropriately aloof but she could see the very real twinge of fear in her eyes. 

“We’re keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor. Shall we?” Duke Gaspard bellowed, back to his usual manner of speaking.

Her company followed the Duke through the gate towards the main entrance, but Josephine was quickly at her side. “Inquisitor, a moment, if you please?” She said formally. They ducked into a semi-private alcove and Ellana couldn’t help but notice how fantastically these uniforms suited Josephine's backside. Maybe that was why they had been selected?

“I must warn you before you go inside,” Josephine spoke quickly, effectively breaking Ellana’s untoward train of thought. “How you speak to the court is a matter of life and death. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness.” 

“They sound delightful. I’m shocked we haven’t invited the court to dinner at Skyhold.” Ellana joked, trying to ease Josephine’s worry. 

“The Game is like Wicked Grace played to the death.” Josephine continued, okay joking did not seem to be the way to go tonight. “You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress the eyes of the entire court will be upon you. You were safer with Corypheus.” Josephine finished seriously.

“You are that worried for me?” Ellana questioned, surely these nobles weren’t as dangerous as that monster.

“Of course I am!” Josephine said before straightening her sash. “You are walking into a pit of vipers, of course I worry.”

Ellana reached out and squeezed her hand, prompting Josephine to look at her instead of her agonizing about her outfit. Once those grey eyes finally met her own she tried to give her a reassuring grin. “It will be fine, we prepared for this.” Hopefully, they prepared enough if this was to be as deadly as Corypheus. Once she was deemed acceptable Josephine allowed her to continue to the ballroom.

“Everything will be fine.” She heard Josephine tell herself as she walked away. “Andraste watch over us all.”

This night is never going to end. Ellana had effectively charmed her way through servants quarters, the royal apartments, through a dance with Grand Duchess Florianne herself, had a conversation with Ambassador Briala, and made a tentative alliance with the Empress Celine’s magical advisor. And through this whole mess, she has come to one conclusion: she fucking hates politics. Duke Gaspard had secret plots of murder, Ambassador Briala had her own secret plots with murder, and the Empress herself had secret plots of murder as well as a very confused buck-ass naked soldier tied to her bed. 

And of course, her advisors were divided on what they thought was the best course of action. Leliana believed that Briala would be best suited to run Orlais while Cullen pushed for the military mind of Duke Gaspard. Josephine though still had faith in the current Empress. Could any decision in Thedas be made without her hands all over it?

Ellana and her companions sprinted through the royal chambers, they needed to get back to the ballroom before anyone noticed their absence. They had gathered enough evidence to pursue any one of the contenders for the throne and needed to get back to her advisors in order to choose the best course of action. As they ran, Ellana heard a sound that made her groan. She signaled her company to stop and followed the telltale sounds of a rift crackling to a set of large double doors.

“Of course there would be a Fade rift in the middle of the bloody Winter Palace,” Ellana complained as she forced the doors open. She and her company rushed outside onto one of the palace gardens. The rift wasn’t fully open, she doubted that anyone who hadn’t come into contact with them previously would know that it was there. As she stepped towards the ripple a familiar voice rang out through the garden. 

“Inquisitor!” The rich voice of Duchess Florianne called out from a balcony. “What a pleasure! I wasn’t sure you would attend. You’re such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you’d take my bait.” Ellana surveyed the garden and found that her company was surrounded by archers.

“I had a feeling you were mixed up in all of this,” Ellana answered as she considered their odds. Even with their magical advantages, it would be difficult to fight their way through these numbers.

“Such a pity, you could almost be Orlesian. If you were just a little quicker,” Florianne taunted as she fanned herself. “It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling. Corypheus insisted that the Empress die tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him.” 

Ellana grimaced, it seems like they had finally found the Elder One’s connection to the Orlesian throne. “You’re not being kind Florianne. He’s got to get used to disappointment.” Ellana quipped and her comrades chuckled behind her. She looked at the partial rift once more and got a crazy idea. Something that could possibly even out the odds. 

“But not today I think,” Florianne dismissed with a sneer. “In their darkest dreams, no one imagines that I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike. A pity you will miss the rest of the ball Inquisitor. They’ll be talking about it for years.” Florianne turned to her mercenary captain. 

“Kill her and bring me her marked hand. It will make a nice gift for the Master.” She instructed before leaving through the doors on the other side.

Ellana smirked as the archers took aim. She cast a barrier spell on herself and her companions before the first arrows flew. She flipped and dodged their attempts before thrusting her hand into the rift and forcing it to open fully. The screams of demons echoed as they emerged from the rift, right into Floriannes soldiers. 

The mercenaries broke formation and scattered as the demons ripped through their defenses. Florianne’s men were so distracted by the demons clawing at their backs that Ellana and her company were easily able to pick them off. And the demons were so preoccupied with the warm bodies right in front of them that Ellana’s magic was able to take them out almost as quickly as the soldiers. Soon nothing remained but smoldering demon carcasses and the corpses of Florianne’s guard. Ellana reached her hand up once more and sealed the rift for good, all evidence that the Fade had ever been torn open gone in an instant.

“Freckles, I never thought I would be grateful for one of those damn rifts,” Varric grunted as he cleaned off Bianca.

Her companions muttered their agreement as they sheathed their weapons. Ellana brushed a piece of terror demon from her shoulder and sighed. Josephine was not going to be happy with her. “We need to get back to the ballroom and I’m covered in demon bits.”

“I’m sure they will forgive you after you save the day. They do seem to like you.” Dorian said as he fixed his hair in the fountains reflection.

Ellana shook her head grumpily before taking off through the garden towards the ballroom. They apparently had to stop the Grand Duchess from murdering her own cousin the Empress. Oh, she just loved Orlais.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Josephine wished for the twentieth time this evening that Yvette had not decided to attend the Grand Ball. She was sure that she could be more helpful if she dared leave her sister to her own devices, but the Yvettes inability to stop talking would only lead to trouble. And with the sheer amount of murders happening in the Winter Palace tonight it was best not to leave her unattended. And this sadly included the painfully embarrassing conversation between Yvette and the Inquisitor. Maker, Josephine had wanted to hide in the curtains for the whole of that exchange. Did Yvette need to bring up every less than socially acceptable story of their childhood? And she most certainly did not play with dolls!

On the other hand, she was pleasantly surprised with how well Ellana had been received by the court. Despite chasing murderers through the dark in her spare moments the Inquisitor had made quite the favorable impression among the nobility. Though she could do without hearing the lewd comments made in wake of her evident beauty it seemed like the court was thoroughly taken with her. She had even charmed the dowager into promising her a dance, which was no small feat for anyone, and most definitely for an Elf. And that dance with Duchess Florianne was flawless. Josephine would admit that she would have preferred to be the one dancing with the Inquisitor for all to see but she could not deny how graceful they were together.

“Josephine look! It’s the Inquisitor again.” Yvette clapped her hands excitedly, she also seemed to be one of the many people who had become quite enchanted with the dashing Inquisitor. Josephine caught sight of Ellana moving quickly through the crowd, her companions following close behind her. Goodness, what was all that on their clothes! Something major must be happening for the Inquisitor to be looking like that. And she was moving swiftly towards Commander Cullen, another sign that something was about to happen.

“Yvette, come with me.” She grabbed her sister by the arm and ushered her in that direction.

“Oh, are we going to speak with her again? I thought you were eager to be away from her?” Yvette babbled excitedly. Yes, she was eager to be away from her so her younger sister wouldn’t be able to tell the woman she planned on courting about her many childhood follies.

“I have some business to discuss with her Yvette.” She answered evenly and Yvette pouted, most likely upset that Josephine did not rise to the bait of her teasing. Josephine and her unwilling tagalong reached the Inquisitor at the same time Commander Cullen did. 

“Thank the Maker you’re back!” Cullen spoke quickly and quietly. “The Empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?” 

Ellana grinned wolfishly. “Wait here, Cullen. I’m going to have a word with the Grand Duchess.” She was going to what? 

“What? There is no time! The Empress will begin her speech at any moment,” Cullen objected, and Josephine shared his concerns. Just what was Ellana planning? If this went poorly it could have disastrous consequences for Ellana and the Inquisition. The Elven woman turned and gave Josephine a roguish wink before sauntering up the steps where Grand Duchess Florianne, Duke Gaspard, and Ambassador Briala had gathered. 

“We owe the court one more show, Your Grace,” Ellana spoke loudly enough to draw the attention of the ballroom. “The eyes of every noble in the Empire is upon us, Your Grace. Remember to smile. This is your party. You wouldn’t want them to think you had lost control.” Ellana walked up the steps slowly, adding to the dramatic effect of her revelation. She must have been paying more attention to their lessons than Josephine had thought.

The Duchess backed herself against the wall as Josephine and the rest of the court watched in awe. “Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?” Florianne answered coyly, understanding that Ellana had won the hearts of many noble families tonight and trying to play it to her advantage.

“I seem to recall you saying, ‘All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike,’” Ellana accused and the whole court gasped at the claim. Even the Empress herself was paying rapt attention to the scene unfolding before her. 

“When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn’t save me this dance.” Ellana circled Florianne slowly, making sure to clearly enunciate each word. 

“It’s so easy to lose your good graces. You even framed you brother for the murder of a council emissary.” Duke Gaspard cursed and stepped forward but Ellana continued her speech, gesturing each to each person as she spoke. 

“It was an ambitious plan. Celene, Gaspard, the entire Council of Heralds… All your enemies under one roof.”

“This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine that anyone believes your wild stories?” Florianne countered, looking around wildly for someone to support her claim.

“That will be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin.” Empress Celene’s sudden declaration caused a wave of whispers to ripple through the crowd.

“Gaspard? You cannot believe this! You know I would never…” Florianne pleaded with her brother before as the guards closed in. “Gaspard?” She called once more, but the Duke turned his back on her.

“You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace. You’re just the last to find out.” Ellana smirked and Josephine swore she heard half of those in attendance swoon. Including her very own sister.

“Your Imperial Majesty,” Ellana addressed the Empress herself perfectly and Josephine felt that she might actually join their swooning. “I think we should speak in private. Elsewhere.”

Ellana had disappeared after she, the Empress, and Briala gave their speeches. They had been in the peace talks for quite some time before re-entering the ballroom and addressing their guests. Empress Celene and the newly named Marquis Briala spoke well, but neither had the court reacting the way Ellana did. The Inquisition would be drowning in proposed alliances, pledges of support, and even more proposals of marriage. The whole court was positively enamored with her and where eagerly awaiting her return to the festivities. 

Josephine one the other hand was glad she knew the Inquisitor better than most, she would have to drag the woman back into the fray once she found her. After she had acquired the means to contact all those interested in aiding the Inquisition she handed Yvette off to Cullen and Leliana and went to search the most hidden parts of the Winter Palace.

She found Ellana out on one of the many balconies admiring the gorgeous forests of Halamshiral. The moonlight reflecting off her hair made her look like something otherworldly. The shadows highlighted her high cheekbones and delicate nose as she looked out at the night sky. Ellana was so very beautiful and Josephine was so glad that she was one of the only people who got to see her in moments such as this. As she approached the woman she took a closer look at her features and found that her expression was not the one she expected.

“Is everything all right? You look troubled.” Josephine quietly slid beside her, resting her elbows on the railing.

“It- it has been a long night,” Ellana admitted as she ran a hand through her hair.

Josephine bumped her hip against Ellanas. “Is there anything I can do? Can I get you anything? A drink, perhaps?” She rubbed Ellana’s back in a way she hoped was soothing.

Ellana stood up straight before extending her hand to Josephine with a tired smile. “Would you care to dance with me, Lady Josephine?”

Josephine felt warm from the tips of her ears to her toes. Even after a night such as this Ellana was still the sweetest thing. Josephine grinned demurely at the younger woman. “I would love to, my Lady.”

Ellana led them in a slow waltz, their bodies pressed much closer than was considered appropriate and Josephine couldn’t bring herself to care. Ellana had beat the best players in the Orlais at their own game tonight while managing to twist the Imperial Court around her little finger. Josephine had always been fiercely attracted to her but she would be lying if she didn’t admit that such natural charisma was painfully arousing. 

“You really did wonderfully tonight,” Josephine whispered against Ellana’s pointed ear.

Ellana shuddered in her arms before whispering back, “I had a very good teacher.”

Josephine beamed and pecked Ellana on the cheek delicately, revealing in the feel of her lips on soft skin. Ellana turned her head and tilted her mouth towards Josephine's, catching her in a deliciously deep kiss. The heady sensation of Ellana’s tongue in her mouth caused the warmth had been feeling to surge into a blistering heat. Josephine abandoned their slow waltz and wrapped her arms around the Inquisitor’s neck, pressing their bodies even closer. Ellana responded by pawing at the material at her waist and flicking her tongue at the back of Josephine's teeth. 

Oh, Maker yes. One of Josephine's hands thread through the Inquisitor's thick hair as the other clawed at her back. Ellana arched further into her and their breasts pushed against together in ways that made her long to have fewer barriers between them. She moaned softly, bringing her own tongue to brush against Ellanas lightly. Ellana hummed with approval and Josephine followed her tongue behind soft lips. She wasn’t there long before Ellana’s mouth closed around her and sucked. Oh Andraste, please ke-

“Mythal’s mercy- Josephine,” Ellana panted as they separated and Josephine wanted nothing more than to continue. Maker, she wanted everything that Ellana was willing to offer. But they were still in the Winter Palace and who knows what was lurking behind every pillar.

“We… we need to return to our party,” Josephine breathed as their chests rose and fell against each other. 

“Yeah- uh yes, that would be good. A good idea.” Ellana stammered and Josephine allowed herself one more chaste kiss. 

“Come now,” Josephine said as she took a step back. “You have many admirers left to greet.”

Ellana groaned as they walked back into the Ballroom. “Must I?” She sighed but then suddenly perked up. “Well, I did hope to speak with Yvette again. I so enjoyed her stories of young Josephine.”

Josephine slapped her shoulder lightly. “Do not encourage her, she already has the biggest infatuation with you. And I’ve already instructed her to not share any more of our childhood exploits.”

Ellana eyes sparkled mischievously. “Maybe this is another side effect of my mark. It seems that I am utterly irresistible to Montilyet women.”

Josephine did not deem that worthy of a verbal response but she did hit her shoulder a little harder.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ellana,” Josephine breathed out harshly. “We cannot be doing this right now.” It was only a little past noon and Skyhold was already bustling with people. This foolishness was simply asking to get caught in a precarious situation. But the cool stone wall at her back contrasted so deliciously with the fire Ellana’s touch left in its wake. Those petite hands were grabbing at her hips, pulling at her hair, and teasingly brushing against the tops of her breasts through her silken blouse. She felt Ellana smirk against the sensitive skin of her neck and almost wished she could recant her earlier statement, that smirk would get Ellana nearly anything she wanted. Ellana’s delicate nose followed the line of Josephine's jaw slowly before she felt a puff of warm air in her ear. Josephine had to bite her swollen bottom lip hard to keep from whimpering as the warmth washed over her in more ways than one.

“And why would that be Lady Montilyet?” The Elven woman’s voice was hoarse and so very hot, each word sending a pulse of heat spreading through her limbs. One hand tugged at the collar of her blouse to expose more of her neck while the other had wandered dangerously close to her rear. Gods, how could she even begin to answer that question. She grasped Ellana’s muscular back tightly, trying to establish some semblance of control over the situation.

“It- it would be ah, most scandalous my Lady,” she attempted while Ellana’s lips and tongue began to work fervently on the place where her neck met her shoulder. The Ambassador and Inquisitor caught in such a public place would incredibly indecent. Managing that particular bit of gossip would take a great deal of work and she did not want to imagine her mother’s reaction to hearing such news secondhand. Gods the lecture that would come of that, not to mention the political repercussions if things were not handled in the proper way.

“Well, we couldn’t have that.” Josephine gripped Ellana’s coat harder as the Elf teasingly nipped at her overheated skin. Maker, had she always been this sensitive? “We would not want to ruin the Ambassador’s good name.” These amorous ambushes have ruined things other than her good name for weeks now. Whenever Ellana and her company had a few days reprieve in Skyhold the elf would find very creative ways to steal her away from her duties. Josephine had seriously considered sneaking her way into the Inquisitor’s quarters and convincing her to finish what she had started.

Ellana used her hips to push Josephine more firmly into the wall and captured her in a deep kiss. Losing herself in the addicting push and pull of exploring the younger woman’s mouth she almost forgot her argument. Andraste, she was so good at this. She tugged at Ellana’s lower lip with her teeth as the Elf pulled away and watched her eyes darken further.

“You are a tease,” Ellana drawled. “Saying we need to stop and then doing such things.” 

“Perhaps.” She played with the buttons on Ellana’s coat as she tried to ignore her almost painful levels of arousal. She was beginning to regret their agreement to take things slowly on the physical front, it was a very real possibility that she was going to combust if this ache wasn’t satisfied sometime soon. “But it is my duty to remind you when you are being improper. As your Ambassador and political advisor.”

Ellana paused and wrinkled her nose in her adorable way. “When I’m being improper?”

“Absolutely,” Josephine smiled and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “A lady never forgets her manners and you were being quite uncouth.” 

“I’ll show you uncouth.” Ellana’s palms gripped her hips once again and pulled their bodies flush. Josephine’s eyes widened and her pulse skyrocketed. Perhaps teasing was not the best route if she was meaning to slow things down.

“You wouldn’t dare.” She challenged regardless. This incredible attraction must be muddling her basic understanding of cause and effect.

“You would be surprised at the things I’m willing to do to make you forget your manners,” Ellana said suggestively as her hands trailed from hips to ass, squeezing once she reached her destination. Josephine groaned loudly and pushed more of herself into those blessed hands- 

“Inquisitor Lavellan?” The voice of Ellana’s newfound trainer echoed through the hallway, causing them both to freeze. Josephine eyed scanned the corridor and couldn’t see the imposing form of the commander. They must be on the other side of the corner near the entrance. Ellana must have come to the same conclusion because she simply groaned and rested her forehead against Josephine's. 

“Yes?” Ellana answered with a pout. For one of the most formidable fighters in Thedas she certainly had her moments of cuteness. 

“Your training started at half past midday.” Ellana’s trainer said evenly. They may be the magical specialist but Ellana was still the Inquisitor, and they knew better than to show her disrespect even if she was the one who was late.

“She will be there in a moment, we are just finishing up our discussion,” Josephine called out and listened carefully to the sound of footsteps fading away. Josephine released her death grip on Ellana’s coat and used her free hand to trace the tip of Ellana’s pointed ear with lightly, the shudder she received for the action was most enjoyable. She must remember that for later. “As I said, I will always remind you when you are being improper. And missing appointments is quite so.”

The Inquisitor growled and she found herself once again pinned against the stone. Ellana captured her arms above her head and kissed her soundly. Josephine found herself quite lost in the sensation of lips, tongue, and teeth once again. And then Ellana did that wonderful trick with her tongue…

And suddenly the body holding her disappeared and she was left grasping at air. She opened her eyes and saw the retreating form of that minx of a woman. Ellana looked over her shoulder and gave her a very dashing wink. “Thank you for your help Lady Ambassador, we will continue this discussion later.”

Josephine laughed freely and willed the blush to retreat from her cheeks. And she called her a tease! One thing was for certain, life at Skyhold would never be boring so long as the Inquisitor was in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Sorry, it's just a little snippet for this update but I'll make up for it in the next one :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another! Hope ya'll enjoy :)

Josephine stared at the letter in disbelief. This- this simply cannot be. But elegant loop and curve of her mother’s writing left little room for doubt. She was engaged. Engaged. She must find a way out of this, she will find a way out of this. And where is Ellana? She had sent for her after reading the letter for the first time and that felt like hours ago. Maker, how was she going to respond to this? After everything the Inquisitor had already done for her and her family, they have to add this disaster to their dossier. Josephine finally left her desk, intent on finding the Inquisitor herself when the door opened and the Elven woman strolled in, all smiles and charming dimples. Andraste help her, how was she going to do this?

“There you are!” Josephine said much louder than she intended to. The Inquisitor's grin quickly fell away and Josephine cursed herself. Ellana did not deserve this, and she needed to find a way to tell her without ruining this fledgling relationship they were building. But is that possible? She took a deep breath and continued in a more careful tone, this needed to be done gently. Ellana was far more complicated than most gave her credit for. “I’ve been looking all over for you. I’ve just received the most terrible news.” 

“What is it?” Ellana stepped closer, her sharp features softened into concern. It is not all that surprising, the last emergency Josephine presented her with was the assassins league contract against her family. Ellana looked so deeply worried for her, the sight actually made Josephine look away for a moment to collect herself. How do you tell the woman that you adore that you are promised to someone else?

“I’m engaged.” The two words feel so very wrong on her tongue. But there was no other way to say it was there? It is the truth, and for once in her life, there was no combination of words that would allow her to dance around it.

“To...me?” Ellana answered, her nose wrinkling and head cocked to the side. Maker, even now she is adorable. How can someone who brings demons to their knees bring out so much affection in her?

“Ugh.” Josephine sighed in a most unladylike manner. She crossed her arms and tried to reel in her frustration. This whole mess was not fair, to either party but especially not to the Inquisitor who had already done so much for her. Not to mention she was already carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. “For the past year, my mother and father have searched Antiva for a match for me. They had no idea that you and I had grown so… close.” Josephine stepped back further into her office and Ellana followed tentatively. “Today, I received a letter declaring they've betrothed me to Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto of Antiva. I must deal with this. But until then we cannot be seen in a compromising situation. I’m so sorry.”

It seemed like all the familiarity they had gained in the last couple of months vanished in an instant. Ellana stood rigidly before her and broke eye contact to stare at the floor. She mouthed a few things as she seemed to take in this whole situation. Her hands nervously wrung together and Josephine yearned to take them in her own and still her worries. This- this was exactly what Josephine was dreading. There were not many who knew how unsure their brave Inquisitor really was. She wielded her easy smile and playful banter like a shield so no one sees how terrified she actually is. Leliana may have said Josephine was an innocent in love, but Ellana hardly ever lets anyone this close, be it lover or friend.

“Are- are you saying that we should act like nothing has happened between us?” Ellana asked quietly, still not quite meeting Josephine’s eyes.

“No! No, not at all!” Josephine said firmly. She must know that that wasn’t the purpose of this conversation. She wasn’t choosing Lord Otranto over her, she was trying to protect her! Ellana seemed to brighten and took a step forward but Josephine panicked at her approach. “But it is not right that we carry on while I am betrothed. I must break off the match first.” Ellana shrunk back like she had been hit with a blow. Maker, pushing her farther away was the opposite of what she had intended.

“Let me know what I can do, Josephine.” Ellana finally answered, stubbornly not meeting her gaze. The younger woman’s jaw was set and she shifted her weight from foot to foot. She seemed at such a loss, something that Josephine hadn’t seen since their early interactions in Haven. Her heart ached that the courageous Inquisitor was once again uncomfortable in her presence.

“No. Thank you so much, but no. Until I know more I cannot risk your reputation.” She tried to explain why she must do this. The political and personal repercussions for an Elf caught in a tryst with a betrothed woman were severe. And most often fatal. Not to mention if Lord Otranto found out, there would most certainly be a duel and she would not put Ellana into such a position. There was a real danger in dueling, even for the most experienced warriors. If an untrained Mage were to enter into one, well the odds would not be in Ellana’s favor. 

Ellana nodded but didn’t offer a reply. That wasn’t enough. That can’t be enough. “Why did this have to happen to us now, of all times?” Josephine voiced her concern feeling the tears begin to well up. She was trying to get some sort of reaction from the elf other than despondency but it seemed liked nothing was reaching the younger woman. She wiped at her eyes carefully and resigned herself that this, whatever this was, seemed like it was going to be their dynamic now. “I must see to this. And my other duties. If I can keep my mind on them today at all.” She said sadly, retreating back to her desk. The sooner she fixed this mess the sooner she could work on breaking down that wall Ellana has retreated to.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Can you imagine?” One of the visiting nobles whispered, but in that entirely Orlesian way of making sure everyone in throne room could hear them. “Poor Lady Montilyet having to stage an engagement in order to break off that tryst with the Inquisitor.”

Ellana tensed but continued walking towards the Underforge. It would do her no favors to confront these prodding fools, in fact, it would more than likely add credit to these rumors, and that was the last thing she wanted. It had been several weeks since the announcement and their subsequent break. Or was it a break-up? She wasn’t even sure anymore. But the stories these nobles spun were always a treat, and somehow she was always the starry-eyed fool who thought she had a chance with someone so far above her rank. Ellana thought she knew that there had been real affection between her and Josephine, but she had overheard these rumors enough that they were beginning to sound more and more plausible. 

“Well what did she expect, the Inquisitor may be in power for the moment but she is still a Knife-ear.” Another noblewoman commented haughtily, the slur slipping off her tongue easily. Ellana had long since learned to let such hateful comments go without intervening, it was practically a requirement if the Inquisition was meant to gain human noble allies. Instead, she would make a written request for them to be cut off from Skyhold's secure trade lines, and most often her wishes were headed without question. She’d spent enough time in her youth cursing close minded shemlens to know that that never yielded favorable results. But today their venomous insults seemed to cut a little deeper than usual. She had actively avoided the Ambassador for several weeks now, so not to damage Josephine's and the Inquisitions sterling reputation. But it these words did hurt, and it was getting harder and harder to convince herself that these words weren’t the truth.

She slammed the heavy door with a growl and Dagna looked at her curiously. Whatever oddity the dwarf would normally say was quieted as Ellana stalked towards the already red-hot forgery. Ellana focused on the steady pound of the hammer and glow of metal as she crafted. The anger and humiliation slowly beginning to ebb away after each swing and slowly the armor was beginning to take shape. Perhaps this piece would go to Blackwall, his chest piece had been severely damaged in the last campaign.

“You’re hurting.” Cole was suddenly at her side and Ellana almost dropped her hammer into the flames. Whatever he was, he needed to teach her how to move so silently. Perhaps it was some sort of spell or innate spirit power?

“Cole,” Ellana said warily. “One of these days you’re going to get hurt sneaking up on people like that.”

“Old and aching but sharpness returned. Reopened by every careless word. Rabbit, Knife-ear, Mage, Apostate. Why don’t they see me?” Cole continued and Ellana breathed deeply. Patience. No matter how unorthodox the method Cole always meant well. She did catch sight of Dagna and Harritt stealing out the door which she greatly appreciated. Whatever this was going to be it would be best done without an audience.

“Clawing, gasping, climbing. Not enough. Never enough. Not for them and not for her.” Cole looked at her sadly as he voiced her pain. She had seen him do this with others, soldiers lying on the field of battle, but never on herself.

Ellana arched an eyebrow as she considered how to respond. His words were an apt description of her feelings. “I’m sure you heard these thoughts before.” She looked away from his intense gaze. “I certainly have had them enough.”

“Your hurt is usually deeper. Hidden far beneath the surface.” Cole looked like he wanted to reach out but wasn’t quite sure how. “It’s much louder now.”

“Yes, that tends to happen.” She took the half shapen metal and set it in the cooling bucket and beckoned him over to a bench where they both sat. “Old wounds can return with as much force as they had when were first received. This one is simply mixed with a more recent injury. But it will pass.” Was she trying to convince him or herself? 

“I want to help,” Cole said earnestly. “But I don’t know how. Maybe if I spoke that fancy lady…”

“I would rather you not.” Ellana said firmly, knowing exactly what lady he was thinking of.

“But it could help,” he said as pulled at the end of his shirt. “She could help.”

“Perhaps,” Ellana smiled at the boy. He really was sweet but this is a lesson that all people must learn. “But if she is to help then I would want it to be because she chose to. If you went to her and told her all these things she would feel that it is her duty. I do not want that.”

“But she feels,” Ellana stopped him gently.

“Cole, it is alright if you talk to me about what I am feeling. But telling me what others are going through is not something I want. People are allowed to have their emotions in private.” She tried to explain kindly. “If someone wants me to know what they are feeling then I would hope they would tell me. I do not wish to pry into their minds, even if it is to help them.” 

Cole stared at her curiously before standing. “I understand I think,” he said but seemed to be thinking on something. “I don't know how, but I still want to help.” 

“You can,” Ellana wiped her hands on the blacksmith’s apron. “I’m was planning on meeting Bull and Dorian at the tavern tonight for the some of the strongest drinks we can round up. You’re welcome to join and see how us mortals deal with hurt. With alcohol and questionable decisions.” She said it jokingly but it was quite sincere. If Cole was to be a part of the Inquisition then she would like him to be really a part of it all. And that includes their merry band of warriors how drank far more than they should.

“I…” he stuttered for a moment before meeting Ellana's gaze. “I think I would like that.”

She gave him her best smile. Tonight there would be no snobbish nobles, no politically entangled engagement, and no Elder One. Just grown men and women coping in all the best or as some would say worst, ways. “Then let's be off then. I have a feeling tonight's going to be interesting and I smell awful.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was quite late. The majority of Skyhold had either retreated to their beds or to the tavern by this time at night. It seemed like she had spent far too many nights in her office working but it was easier than going to her chambers and pining for Ellana.

Tonight she did have company though, so she would take comfort in that. Leliana sipped on her tea as they poured over several potential alliances and trade disputes. With her unique knowledge base, many of these problems could be solved with just the right combination of political maneuvering and displays of power. Though she did have to remind her often of niceness before knives.

“So, are we not going to talk about this?” Leliana said suddenly and Josephine was loath to look away from her trade manifest.

Josephine pinched the bridge of her nose and prepared herself. “Talk about what Leliana?”

“Hmmm. How about how miserable you have been these past couple weeks? And how you and the Inquisitor have spoken less than twice since your engagement?” Leliana didn’t look up from her documents as she fired off questions.

Josephine's stomach clenched. “What is there to talk about?”

“I thought you still wanted to be with her?” Leliana pushed.

“I do!” Josephine said emphatically. “Very much so.”

Leliana pursed her lips as she turned the letter over. “Have you told her that?”

Josephine glared at the missive in front of her. “I did, yes.” 

Leliana shook her head slightly. “When?” 

“When I found out about Lord Otranto. The very same day in fact,” she replied, feeling irritated with this line of questioning. She had articulated the situation to Ellana, and she is the one who has actively avoided Josephine at all costs. This divide between them was not her doing!

“Hmmm.” Leliana hummed and grabbed another letter from the pile. It sounded too condescending to be a simple dismissal.

“And you have an opinion about that?” Josephine said hastily, putting down her quill and capping the inkwell.

“So you’re saying that you essentially blindsided the Inquisitor with the fact that you are engaged to a prominent nobleman of your parents choosing and this engagement would greatly benefit your family's financial and political station. You then told her that you couldn’t be seen together or it would cause irreversible harm both of your reputations, but somehow you still wanted to be with her?” Leliana finally leveled her with an unimpressed look. “All in the span of one afternoon?”

Well, that certainly paints things in a different light. “I- it seems that I did.”

“Has she ever spoken to you about why she was at the Conclave?” Leliana changed the topic of conversation abruptly before taking another sip of tea.

Josephine tried to recall their many conversations. They had talked about Ellana’s life in her Clan a few times but nothing about the Conclave specifically. She did remember from their first couple meetings with the War Council that Ellana had been sent by her Clan to gather information. She was meant to be observing what the humans planned to do about the Templar-Mage War and report back to her Keeper. 

“I believe she was sent as a spy,” Josephine stated carefully.

“That is true. But do you know why she was sent in particular?”

Josephine shook her head slowly. She and Ellana had never discussed such a thing.

“According to my sources,” Leliana said, actually looking a little sheepish. Something that she did not often see. “The Elven Clans knew that intel about the Conclave and the Divine’s plans would be very useful but it was so volatile that they could not risk harm coming to their best spies and tacticians. They all had decided to let us humans work it out amongst themselves until the Keeper of Clan Lavellan offered up Ellana as a solution and they readily agreed. Her Keeper picked her to go because Ellana was considered expendable to her people.”

Josephine gasped at that. “Why?” She said much louder than she had intended to. Ellana was gifted, and not just because of the magical mark glowing on her hand. She was a Mage of considerable power as well as a formidable warrior and leader. How in Thedas could they have thought she was expendable?

“Apparently Ellana and her Keeper had some very different opinions. Ellana didn’t automatically reject those who were not Dalish and was caught on several occasions giving aid to travelers journeying through their lands. The Keeper could not convince her that she should only worry about her people and not the shems,” Leliana explained while tracing the rim of the delicate teacup with her finger.

Josephine tried to wrap her head around this information. Ellana had never mentioned any hostility when they discussed Clan Lavellan during War Council. She had actually pushed for them to be protected as much as the Inquisition could allow. 

“And what do they think of her now?” She asked.

“They are more than happy to take any aid she sends them. But they haven’t sent anything directly to her, they mostly correspond through my Elvish spies,” Leliana said scathingly. “Seems that they do not wish to claim the Herald of Andraste as one of their own.”

Josephine bristled as Leliana spoke. How dare they? Ellana had sacrificed everything and they-they just cast her aside? What small-minded, stubborn, simplet-

“But before you lose yourself in righteous anger,” Leliana read her reactions easily. “Can you see how someone with Ellana’s history might react to a situation like this?”

And just like that all the anger she was feeling mutated into a deep feeling of dread. Maker, Ellana probably thought the same thing was happening with them. Ellana was retreating as fast as she could so she wouldn’t have to go through that again. She thought that she was once again being tossed to the side! And Josephine certainly wasn’t showing her otherwise. 

“Leliana, how can I fix this?” She pleaded with her dear friend.

Leliana patted her leg reassuringly. “I know you are working to untangle the engagement, but that is going to take some time. You need to talk to her, let her know that you still care for her. She’s too used to going unwan-” 

“No man can beat the Chargers, cause we’ll hit you where it hurts! Unless you know a tavern with loose cards or even looser skirts!” The drunken singing echoed through her office and caused both her and Leliana to move towards the door. Whoever it was it was much too late to be making such noise in the main hall for goodness sake. Josephine opened the door to tell them firmly that this was not appropriate behavior for the throne room but the sight caught her off guard.

“For every bloody battlefield, we’ll gladly raise a cup. No matter what tomorrow holds, our horns be pointing up!” Strangely enough, the loud and off-key singing seemed to be coming from the Iron Bull, Dorian, and Cole who were helping the very drunk Inquisitor navigate the throne room.

“Easy there Boss,” Bull grabbed the wandering Ellana by the shoulders and directed her away from the dining room furniture.

Ellana staggered but remained on her feet. She waved a hand at the Qunari dismissively. “Bull, I- I killed a drrraaaagon,” Ellana made a claw with her hand and chomped dramatically. “I c-can handle this.”

Andraste help her, even drunk off her ass the Inquisitor was the most adorable woman she had ever seen. Josephine folded her arms and leaned against the doorway. “And just what are you all doing?” 

“Urck!” Ellana squeaked and finally lost the battle with her balance, toppling to the floor. 

“The fancy lady...” Cole whispered and Josephine didn’t have the energy or patience to find out what that was about.

“Ambassador!” Iron Bull bellowed. “We were just making sure our brave Inquisitor here made it home safely.” He gestured to Ellana who was valiantly trying to use a table to get back on her feet.

“Really now?” She approached the group slowly, eyeing them with disapproval.

“My dear beautiful Lady Montilyet. My large horned companion here speaks the truth. Ellana may have had a little more than she could handle,” Dorian said, his usually smooth accent thickened by alcohol. He walked over to the Elven woman and draped her arm across his shoulder finally helping her to her feet. “Ah and Lady Nightingale how nice to see this evening!” What remained of his smoothness rapidly deteriorating as he caught sight of Leliana standing in the doorway.

Leliana stalked towards them, full Spymaster aura in effect. “I suggest that you all return to your quarters. Josephine and I will take care of the Inquisitor,” she said, leaving no room for argument.

The group looked at Ellana with panic in their eyes. Ellana on the other hand was too busy trying to keep her head upright to notice their concern. They stood at a standstill for a moment before Josephine walked to Ellana’s side. She looped Ellana’s other arm over her own shoulder and Dorian transferred her weight slowly. She tried not to be too happy when the younger woman nuzzled further into her body with a contented hum.

“I’ll take care of her,” Josephine promised gently and their panic looks receded somewhat. Leliana dismissed the group and they both watched them make their way into the night, looking over their shoulders with concern.

“Are you going to need help with her?” She turned back to Josephine with an eyebrow raised.

Josephine adjusted Ellana’s weight and the Inquisitor muttered something intelligible. “I can do this.”

Leliana smiled gently. “Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you,” she teased before retreating to her tower.

Josephine balanced Ellana as best she could and started towards the Inquisitor's chambers. “You are going to have to help me you know,” she said softly.

Ellana groaned but her feet did begin to cooperate. They made slow progress up the stairs but eventually, they reached the Inquisitors bedroom. She tried to get Ellana to release her grip in order to place her on the bed but the Elven woman’s held on even tighter as they struggled. As they battled Ellana tugged her a little too hard and they both toppled onto the Inquisitors very luxurious bed.

Josephine froze. This- this could be a potentially be a dangerous situation. She was in bed with a very drunk and very affectionate Ellana. Maker grant her control, she shifted stiffly and tried to roll away but was met with the wide-eyed bleary expression of Ellana.

“Josephine!” The Inquisitor exclaimed, a happy little smile on her face. Ellana reached out and tapped Josephine’s nose. “You- you are not supposed to be here.” She hiccuped.

Josephine couldn’t contain giggle that escaped. “You are right, I’m not.”

Ellana frowned and wrinkled her nose. “But I want you to be.”

Fondness well up inside Josephine, Andraste bless this woman. “I know, I want to be too.”

Ellana’s eyes started to close and her head lulled to the side. “But- I dun..” she muttered sleepily. 

Josephine shook her head and allowed herself to place a soft kiss on Ellana's forehead. She would speak with her soon and hopefully clear the air. She pulled off Ellana’s boots and tucked the blanket around her tightly. Ellana was far too precious to leave anything to chance. And she needed to find out if this killing a dragon business was true because that was a whole other affair. She was going to kill Iron Bull.


	11. Chapter 11

The village of Crestwood was an absolute cluster fuck. The Inquisition had been receiving messages about all the unrest but with their focus on Halamshiral and saving the Empress they hadn’t been able to begin a campaign. Until now.

Ellana struck down another demon-possessed corpse and surveyed the battlefield. The undead continually rose from the lake, each wave bringing them closer and closer to the poor excuse for village walls. She and Dorian cast several firewalls across the roads to keep them at bay but that wouldn’t last for long.

“Where are these assholes coming from?” Ellana snapped as wiped some of who knows what from her boots. “And how do we stop them?”

“The Mayor said something about Old Crestwood being flooded after the last blight,” Cassandra explained as she pointed towards the lake. “Most of those corpses were probably the lost town people.”

Ellana shuddered. No wonder the town guards were having such difficulty. These demon corpses used to be their friends, neighbors, and even family members. Now they were monsters intent on consuming everything in their path. 

“The rift under the lake probably makes their bodies easy pickings for any demons that want to come through,” Dorian added as they replenished their potion supply. If they were going to be battling these things the whole time they were going to need them. “Demons aren’t usually great judges of what is living and what is dead.” Ellana looked out towards the lake, the waters glowed with the same eerie green that radiated from her hand. It seemed to be the source of this damned rainstorm as well.

“We need to drain the lake then,” she said evenly. That would be the only way to seal the rift and stop the progress of the undead. As well as keeping demons from trying to possess the living townspeople.

“The Mayor guy said the controls are in that castle over there,” Sera pointed to Caer Bronach in the West. “Up to its tits in bandits, that is. And we still need to find Hawke’s Warden friend.”

“Then I suggest we make quick work of them,” Ellana said firmly. She wouldn’t leave the villagers defenseless while they ran off to find the Warden. Even if he had information on Corypheus. 

“It doesn’t look like these guards can hold out for long. The quicker we take the Caer the more lives can be spared.” Cassandra added and Ellana twirled her staff. A quick takedown could certainly be arranged.

“Perfect, this will give me another chance to show the Inquisition that my pyromancy technique is far superior to yours,” Dorian challenged before walking towards the perimeter. He analyzed the landscape before casting several rather impressive walls of flame on the weak points. Those would help the guards limit the plane of battle quite a bit. 

“That should hold them off for a long while,” he said, his voice oozing that Tevinter superiority.

Ellana rolled her eyes before moving to stand at his side. “Is that really the best you can do?” She asked coyly. Ellana focused for a moment before raising her own walls, the gate entire perimeter crackling with intense blue flames. 

“Seems she’s got you beat Pretty Boy,” Sera added, sticking her tongue out at the Tevinter. As Dorian made to reply he was interrupted by Cassandra.

“Yes, yes, yours is bigger than his,” Cassandra said seriously. Holy shit, was that- actually a dick joke? Ellana, Sera, and Dorian all looked at each other in wonder before breaking out into giggles. Even Cassandra allowed herself a small smirk. It was a joke! And on purpose!

“You bet it is.” Ellana teased and Dorian loudly proclaimed that was an absolute lie. But he did add slyly that they ought to measure it out next time they were in Skyhold.

Ellana blushed deeply and regretted ever speaking with him about the Tevinter Imperium’s reputation for luxurious sex toys. And for having him smuggle her one into Skyhold.

“So… to Caer Bronach?” She tried to turn the group’s attention to the menacing castle full of bandits waiting to be removed and definitely not her sex life. Or lack of sex life as it were. Thank Mythal that the company listened to her command and moved Westward. Even though Sera would not stop asking about her ‘package’ from Tevinter and whether or not she had used it on Lady Prissy Pants yet.

“Thank the gods,” Ellana breathed a sigh of relief when Caer Bronach came into view. She can handle a lot of things but imagining how she and Josephine would well- break in that toy was more than she could take. Especially when she was unsure if they would ever get the chance. At least there was plenty here to keep her mind busy.

“I think we should give them a little hello, shall we?” said Dorian as he waved at an archer on the keep wall.

Ellana smirked and felt the magic jump beneath her skin. “Yes, please.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ellana was finally back. 

Josephine hadn’t seen the young woman since the night where she had carried her up to her room. The very next day the Inquisition's Campaign in Crestwood had become the highest priority and Ellana was whisked across Thedas. But she had certainly been on everyone’s tongues and invading Josephine's mind. The drunken elf had spoken true about slaying a dragon and that news sent Josephine’s heart into the depths of her stomach. Ellana faced incredible odds every day and every day she feels unwanted by the people who mean the most for her. What if she takes too big of a risk? Or sacrifices herself again?

Josephine tried to shake those thoughts from her mind. The circumstances made sure work of putting her plans of talking with the younger woman on hold for quite some time. And contrary to what people might think, Josephine did not like to wait. Waiting invited things like overthinking, overplanning, and so much worry. Worry that she wouldn’t get the chance to say what needed to be said, worry that Ellana would move on while she was away, and worry that she would never find a way to end this cursed engagement. Really, waiting led to nothing but trouble. And now she had an office full of random gifts she found that she thought might convey the depths of her devotion to Ellana, even if they couldn’t be together as a couple yet. Does Ellana even like Rivani silk?

Josephine walked through the courtyard, trying to keep her pace even and ladylike. The horns had announced the arrival of the Inquisitor and the people of the hold always enjoyed greeting the company. Ellana usually planned their return in the night so they wouldn’t cause quite a stir but today the courtyard itself was full to the brim with admirers, soldiers, and children.

“And you wouldn’t believe the Inquisitor! Those bandits never stood a chance, she was like bam… fireball. Whammy, here’s a lightning bolt to the face. Oh, you thought you could escape? How do you feel about being paralyzed?” One of the young soldiers told his comrades excitedly. “And did you know that the Inquisitor has a-”

Josephine's hand came up to cover a laugh as she wove through the throng of people. The tales of Inquisitor in action were usually pleasing to hear and Josephine found herself wishing very much that she could see the woman in action. Whatever that soldier was talking about sounded absolutely riveting. She caught sight of Ellana speaking to Cassandra near the blacksmith, looking more than a little worn. This campaign had sounded rather harsh, from what Josephine could tell in the letters. Undead, bandits, wardens, and another damned dragon, no wonder she looked exhausted. Josephine approached the two women slowly and caught the end of their conversation.

“If Warden Stroud is right then we need to get to the Western Approach as quickly as possible,” said Cassandra as she examined her battleax.

“I agree, whatever the Grey Wardens are doing with that ritual is bad business. Blood magic always is,” Ellana said quietly.

Blood Magic? The Grey Wardens were participating in Blood Magic? That was certainly alarming- and perhaps now is not the time to do this. They do need to deal with the threats against Thedas first. Josephine made to turn on her heal when Cassandra called out “Lady Josephine, is there something you needed?”

She turned back around and was met by Cassandra's confused gaze and the Inquisitors slightly panicked one. “I- I was actually hoping to speak with the Inquisitor for a moment. If you don’t mind.”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at Josephine uncharacteristic stutter. “We were just coming to make our report.”

“Oh, yes. Considering all that has happened that would be the most prudent course of action.” She answered but steeled herself once more. She would not be a coward about this any longer. “But perhaps afterword I might have a moment of your time Lady Lavellan? In private?”

Ellana’s eyes were so wide and her face was tense but she managed to give Josephine a slight nod. That look was not all that encouraging, but hopefully, this talk would help ease some of that panic. All three of them walked together towards the War Room. The Inquisitor and Seeker were greeted warmly the people of the Inquisition. Josephine restrained herself from glaring at those who greeted Ellana far too warmly. 

“You look well, Your Worship,” Josephine complimented as they started up the incline. This distance grated at her heart, and she longed to find a way to soothe it.

“I- uh, thank you. Lady Montilyet,” Ellana said haltingly, still actively avoiding eye contact. The rest of their walk was spent in awkward silence, Josephine cursing herself the whole time. Those were the first words they had spoken to each other in weeks, and it didn’t ease any of the tension. Josephine opened the grand doors to the War Room and was met but an already waiting Cullen and Leliana.

“Inquisitor,” they both greeted with a quick bow of the head. 

“We were pleased to hear of your progress in Crestwood.” Leliana offered a rare compliment. “But we are most interested in what the Warden had to say about Corypheus.” Ah, there she goes, always right to the point.

Cassandra and Ellana looked at each other intensely before Ellana stepped forward. “It seems that we have found why the Grey Wardens have gone missing,” she began.

Leliana leaned forward and her face hardened. She had personal reasons to be invested in the fate of the Wardens. The Hero of Ferelden was still one of them, even though she was missing long before the others had disappeared.

“Corypheus has been using the Calling to manipulate them,” Ellana explained. “They think that they are dying, and it has led them to pursue a dark path in order to avoid the end of their order and in their minds the end of Thedas.”

Cassandra grunted. “They have turned to Blood Magic, do not dance around it, Inquisitor.”

“The Wardens would never-” Cullen blurted but was quieted by Ellana.

“They are desperate Commander,” she said firmly. “Desperation leads to many of the worlds most grave atrocities. But we do know with absolute surety that they are using blood magic. Warden Stroud has tracked them to the Western Approach. And it’s going to be happening soon.”

“Then you must meet them as quickly as possible,” said Leliana, her blue eyes hard as steel.

“I agree,” Josephine finally spoke up. “I can have our allies prepare supplies along the way. Then you could travel lighter and leave before the day is out.” 

They agreed and spoke at length about logistical provisions and the different political missions the Inquisition currently had their hands in. They had more than enough support and Josephine had the supply letters drafted by the time the meeting was over. As they filed out Josephine made a point of finding Ellana before she could hide away.

“A moment, Your Grace,” she spoke softly.

Ellana breathed deeply. “As you wish, Lady Montilyet.”

Josephine led Ellana to her office and sat them down in the chairs near the fireplace. Ellana would need what little rest she could find before venturing forth again so soon. Josephine wanted to reach out and take Ellana’s hand but settled for using her words instead. “Andraste help me,” she breathed in the sight of the Elven woman. “I have missed you.” 

Ellana’s head whipped towards her own so quickly and the sight stung. Did she not know how much Josephine cared for her? How much she missed her?

“You… you have?” Ellana said quietly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Desperately.” Josephine watched Ellana carefully. The poor woman had seemed so distant for the past couple weeks, now that she had her full attention she felt like she was drowning in it. “You don’t know how much.”

Ellana shifted in the chair and looked at Josephine intensely. “I’ve missed you too,” she admitted.

Josephine smiled gently. “What a mess we are.” Ellana gave her a small smile at that and it helped Josephine find the courage to reach for her chosen gift. “It is safe to say that I haven’t communicated myself very well through this whole ordeal,” Josephine said, trying to convey every ounce of sincerity she had. “And I’m so sorry that you have suffered for it, but I want to make this very clear. I want you, Ellana.”

Ellana looked completely shocked at this statement. Goodness, it seems that she really had no idea how much Josephine cared for her. “But what about your fiance?” She asked.

“I’m afraid my untangling engagement to Lord Otranto will take some time,” Josephine answered begrudgingly. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t care for you Ellana. I think about you so often sometimes I feel like I’m going mad.”

“I think of you, too.” Ellana grinned fully and Josephine swelled inside. Oh thank the Maker, Josephine felt like she might faint. 

“I know that this isn’t fair to ask of you, but if you could be patient I will annul this engagement. I don’t want anything to do with Lord Otranto. I only want you.” Josephine spoke of her feelings plainly, after her conversation with Leliana and how Ellana had been responding during this discussion it seems like she needed to hear them as clearly as possible. Especially after Ellana had been the one to do most of the chasing at the beginning of their courtship. Josephine was not content at being wanted by Ellana, she needed Ellana to know that she was wanted as well. Very much so. “I did not intend to hurt you, quite the opposite in fact. The nobility of Thedas has a reputation for causing harm to any Elf that meddles in their affairs, I don’t want you to go through that. Or for my family to come to harm.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Ellana questioned, her hand coming out to grasp Josephine's tentatively. “To make things move faster?”

“He is Antivan. The only thing to do would be to challenge him to a duel for my favor.” Josephine said sarcastically.

“Every family has scandals,” Ellana said hopefully. “I’ll find something to persuade Otranto to break off the match. Then you will be free and your family will be safe.”

“Please, Inquisitor. No!” Josephine tried to curb that line of thinking. “If Otranto found out he would challenge you to a duel.” Josephine tried to reel in the panic that such a thought sent spiraling down her spine. Ellana was an extremely skilled warrior no doubt, but dueling was an entirely different realm. The strict rules of engagement and attention to protocol would make it extremely dangerous for anyone who had not learned proper technique, not to mention that the Inquisitor was, in fact, a Mage. “The traditional form of dueling among Antivan nobles is not usually fatal, but there is always a chance of harm. I hardly wish to see you skewered on a swordpoint for the sake of my honor,” she continued.

Ellana’s jaw was set and Josephine could tell she did not like that answer. But she would not risk the life of the Inquisitor on something so frivolous as an unwanted engagement. 

“There has to be something,” Ellana said passionately.

Oh, this was the perfect opportunity. She did like it when conversation found those on its own without her manipulations. 

“There is something that you can do for me.” Josephine caressed her hand with her thumb and watched the Inquisitor take a deep breath.

“Anything. Whatever you want Josephine,” Ellana answered resolutely.

Josephine removed her hand and held the package out to Ellana happily. “You can make use of this.”

Ellana wrinkled her nose and picked at the wrapping slowly. Josephine watched her nimble fingers work quickly until she pulled out the gift.

The enchanter coat was truly stunning and something that she had looked high and low for. The color brought out the intensity of the Inquisitor’s eyes and it’s material offered the highest level of protection available. Not to mention the Rivani silk inlay that lined its interior. Josephine may be an innocent in love but she did know how to spoil her warrior woman. 

“Josephine I… I- this is incredible.” Ellana stuttered as she examined the fine leatherwork and exquisite craftsmanship.

“Try it on,” Josephine encouraged. Ellana stood and Josephine helped her remove her old armor. She placed the leather on the Elven woman's shoulders and buckled it in place before stepping back to admire both the coat and the woman wearing it. 

“Now you can think of me on your journeys,” she explained, taking notice of how nicely the coat emphasized the musculature of Ellana’s frame. That was the whole aim of this gift, hopefully, it would remind her daily that she was absolutely and undeniably loved and wanted. Ellana stared down at the coat before wrapping Josephine in a wonderfully tight embrace. Josephine wanted to catalog every sensation as their bodies met and bask in the familiar scent once again heavy in her nose. 

“Thank you so much,” Ellana whispered and Josephine felt a sob rack the younger woman’s body.

“You are very welcome,” Josephine held on even tighter. “Hopefully it will keep you safe.” She leaned back and tapped Ellana on the nose, much like Ellana had done so many nights ago.

“I’m sure it will.” Ellana laughed through teary eyes and Josephine finally felt like the world was at ease again. 

Too bad it wasn’t meant to last.


	12. Chapter 12

“I have sand in places where that shouldn’t even be possible,” Varric said as they approached the imposing Tevinter ruin and Ellana had to agree. The scorching deserts of the Western Approach were harsh and these blasted sandstorms had made getting to this point extremely difficult. Ellana just hoped that they had made it in time.

They tied their mounts a safe distance away from what was sure to be a fight and walked towards the looming structure. Kirkwall’s Champion and Ser Stroud were waiting for them at the gate, both looking tense. It was never a good sign when Wardens and Champions seemed jumpy. The smell of death and fire increased with every step they took and Ellana clenched her jaw. They were too late to prevent the ritual from starting, now their only choice was to interrupt it as best they could. Fantastic.

“I’m glad you made it, Inquisitor.” Warden Stroud greeted her as they approached. “I fear they’ve already started the ritual.”

Hawke nodded solemnly. “It has to be blood magic. I can feel it in the air.” She looked at the ruin in disgust before turning back to Ellana. “I hope we can stop them before more people get hurt. You take point, I’ll guard your backs.”

“Looks like you’re going to get a chance to test out that shiny new armor of yours after all,” Bull clapped her on the back and winked.

Ellana twirled her finger in the air. “Yay,” she deadpanned as she led her company into the dangerous unknown. Again. 

They walked along the main hall and finally entered the center courtyard, the sounds of men and magic getting louder and louder. Bull and Varric forced the grand doors open and the company was greeted by piles of Grey Warden bodies lining the walls. There was a line of demons standing in formation with a few remaining living Grey Wardens. And at the center of it all was another mad Tevinter Magister. Oh, how she loved those.

“Inquisitor, what an unexpected pleasure,” the Magister said dramatically. His pinched features and straggling hair reminded her of a weasel. Or a rat. “Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service.” He bowed lowly and Ellana’s hackles rose. A man who was this comfortable amongst so much carnage was not a good sign of what was to come.

“You are no Warden,” Stroud spat at the Magister, looking wildly at the bodies of his comrades.

“But you are,” Erimond sighed as he paced on the upper terrace. “The one Clarel let slip.” 

Ellana looked at her company to gauge their reactions. It was well known that Commander Clarel was the leader of the Wardens but would she really strike an alliance with a magister from Tevinter? Especially one who looked so… so absolutely slimy?

“And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?” Erimond continued flippantly. Neither the demons or the Wardens made any sort of movement, they didn’t even seem to notice that the Inquisition had come knocking.

Ellana looked at the corpses littered around the courtyard and the blood smeared on the floor. What could have caused the Warden’s to commit such atrocities against their own people? “It looks like you’ve already done some of my work for me,” she said angrily. 

“What them?” Erimond gestured to the pile of bodies. “We simply needed their blood. Oh, were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the Warden’s feel a bit of remorse?” He taunted before turning towards the Wardens in line with the demons. “Wardens, hands up!” He commanded and to Ellana’s horror, the Wardens followed the order immediately.

“Hands down!” Erimond shouted and every single Warden performed the command in perfect sync. This wasn’t an alliance, this was corrupted magic. 

“Corypheus has taken their minds!” Ser Stroud defended them and Ellana felt like she would throw up. Corypheus had bound these Mages to his will, they were nothing but puppets now and there was no way to reverse it. Damn blood magic!

Lord Erimond snickered at him. “They did this to themselves. You see, the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked everywhere for help.”

“Even Tevinter,” Stroud growled. Well shit.

“Yes, and since it was my Master who put the Calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared.” Double shit. The Grey Wardens, stoic defenders of all of Thedas, had been completely and thoroughly manipulated.

“I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan...” Erimond gloated. “Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake.”

Ellana immediately thought of her jump through time at Redcliffe. This was that demon army. The one Corypheus would use to raize all of Thedas to the ground if they didn’t stop them. “Oh, I had wondered when the Demon Army would come into play.” She said evenly. 

Erimond did falter slightly before collecting himself. “It seems you know my Masters plan, but it is no matter. Sadly, the binding ritual I taught their Mages has a side effect. They are now my Master’s slaves.”

Varric, Bull, and Dorian tensed as Ellana stepped towards the magister. They could tell where this conversation was leading.

“This was a test. Once the rest of the Warden’s complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas.” Erimond gave them a greasy smile and Ellana hated him even more. There was a difference between battle and a complete disregard for life. This man gave no thought to either.

“That’s all I needed to know,” Ellana snarled and reached for her staff.

“Oh please,” Erimond scoffed and raised his hand towards Ellana. A spell passed through his lips and Ellana’s world turned to fire.

“Ah-” Ellana grunted as scorching pain shot from her marked hand. The mark glowed even brighter than usual as the burning radiated from the anchor in wave after wave, seeping into every limb. She hissed and fell to her knees as her vision began to cloud. Mythal help her, she was burning alive!

“The Elder One showed me how to deal with you. In the event that you were foolish enough to intervene again,” she heard Erimond say over the concerned voices of her companions. “That mark you bear? The anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil? You stole that from my Master, he’s been forced to seek other ways to access the Fade. When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be-” 

Ellana focused her mind and called on the mental barriers her Keeper had taught her to use to protect her from demons when she was young and far too trusting. They didn’t erase the pain but it was dulled just enough that she was able to stand again. She used the anchor to reach through the Fade and break the connection between her an Erimond, the magical backlash sent the Magister flying back into a crumbling wall. She walked towards where he laid when his voice cried out.

“Kill them!”

The courtyard exploded into a mixture of magic, demon attacks, and her company desperately trying to defend themselves. The Warden Mages ruthlessly went after Hawke and Stroud while the demons lunged at Ellana and her company. The combination of ice and fire, claws, and fangs, tore at their defense. Ellana cast spell after spell, everything she had in her arsenal to protect her comrades fighting in the melee. Lightning, fire, and rift magic flowed from her staff as Bull hacked at their heads. Varric and Bianca flanked them and were systemically taking down their knees while Dorian used his necromancy to call upon each new corpse to fight with them. Out of the corner of her eye, Ellana saw a terror demon change direction and head towards an unsuspecting Hawke.

“Hawke!” She screamed as she turned her attention away from the despair demons in front of her. She cast a fireball in that direction before an ice spike drove through her thigh.

“Fucking shit,” she swore before rounding on the despair demon and sending another fireball through its ugly face. She looked back towards Hawke in time to watch her take down the burning terror demon at her side. Good, she had bought her enough time.

Her company was taking a beating but eventually, they got the upper hand. It helped that with every kill they gained an ally to put the remaining foes down. Bull slashed through the last rage demon and they focused on the Mages. They were much more defensively minded than their demon counterparts but eventually, they too fell.

“Thanks for that,” Hawke said as they came together. “Though that wound looks nasty, take one of mine.” She handed Ellana a healing potion and she downed it quickly. The wound closed at least, which was more than grateful for. Traveling through the Western Approach with an open wound would be asking for trouble.

“Glad to be of service,” she said as she wiped her mouth. “Is everyone alright?”

“For the most part,” Dorian said and the others agreed. “Though you really should thank your lady-friend for that coat. Without it, you probably would have lost your leg. And that would be a shame, it’s a nice leg.”

She shook her head at him. Perhaps there were one or two Tevinters that she did like after all. “I’ll be sure to let her know,” she answered.

“As you should. And be sure to mention the leg, I know she really enjoys it when they are-” 

Ellana covered his mouth and turned towards Stroud and Hawke. The latter looked completely amused while the Warden eyed them disapprovingly. He turned away, walking around the ramparts and shutting the eyes of his fallen companions.

Hawke seemed to sense his melancholy but was less than sympathetic. “They refused to listen to reason, they used blood magic presented by a Tevinter Mage,” she said lowly.

“Through the ritual, they were slaves to Corypheus,” Stroud answered. That was only true of the Mages, the other Wardens...

“And the Warden warriors?” Hawke asked and Stroud simply looked away. The evidence of what happened to the warriors was strewn across the whole ruin.

“Erimond lied to the Wardens,” Ellana tried to broker a peace between the two. “They were trying to prevent future Blights.” She didn’t agree with their decision, but she did know how desperate people often turn to atrocious means.

“With blood magic and human sacrifice,” Hawke snapped.

Stroud turned to face her. “The Wardens were wrong, Hawke. But they had their reasons.”

Hawke folded her arms and met his gaze defiantly. “All Blood Mages do. Everyone has a story to justify bad decisions… and it never matters. In the end, you are always alone in your actions.”

Stroud scoffed and faced Ellana. “I believe I know where the Wardens are, Your Worship. Erimond fled in that direction.” He pointed northward out onto the Wastes. “There’s an abandoned Warden Fortress that way. Adamant.”

Ellana thought for a moment before answering. They needed to stop this ritual before it was too late, and time was of the essence. “I want these Wardens. We cannot let Corypheus gain an army of demons.” 

They came to an agreement that Stroud and Hawke would scout ahead and confirm the Wardens position while Ellana would write to her advisors in Skyhold. There wasn’t time for the company to travel all the way back to Ferelden and return to Adamant. They would need to mobilize the Inquisition forces immediately if they had any hope of taking out this army before it got too large to contain.

In simple terms, things were about to get really fucking ugly.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Josephine refused to stay behind. She may be a diplomat but she was no coward, and if her connections could prove to be of any help to the Inquisition forces in the field then she would be there. She had secured siege equipment from their allies in the surrounding areas which allowed the Commander to give Ellana and her company every advantage they could. 

The basecamp though was the definition of controlled chaos. Each wave of backup preparing to march towards Fort Adamant to replace the injured marched through proudly and Josephine saw that each one was prepared to meet their enemy. She had negotiated deals with local gentry promising enough food, supplies, and as many healers that could be spared for the injured that made it back. The screams of metal and men resonated from the battlefield and Josephine wouldn’t pretend that she couldn’t hear their suffering. Not to mention that they faced no ordinary for this day. These monsters did not need rest, they did not mourn their dead, all they knew was violence. And it didn’t help that they were taking on Grey Wardens, the heroes Thedas usually turned to in their darkest hours. First the Templars and now them, how had they come to this?

“Lady Montilyet,” a messenger stole her attention away from the latest delivery of lyrium potions. “Word from the front.” He continued and Josephine tried not to let his bloodstained and fatigued appearance addle her already worried mind.

“Proceed,” she answered, purposefully ignoring the leaping feeling in her chest. Andraste, did she really want to know what news he brings?

“We have breached the inner ramparts. The Inquisitor is advancing towards Commander Clarel and the Magister. Our forces are holding, but men tire where demons do not,” he said evenly.

Josephine had planned to ask about the supply lines when the ground shook beneath their feet. A terrible shrieking filled the air and she barely dared to breathe. No, no it couldn't’ be. Not again. Josephine looked to the sky and it confirmed her fears. The archdemon had come for them once more.

“Take cover!” She shouted, the sound of its wings beating getting louder and louder. She and the messenger ducked behind a wagon as the camp erupted into corrupted fire. Screams filled the air as the flames licked at their supplies. Through the smoke, Josephine could see the dragon circle towards the fort and leave them, at least for the moment. A strange popping sound drew her focus away from the flight of the archdemon to the crates of lyrium, the blighted fire working its way to the potions.

She pulled on the sleeve of the messenger to get his attention. “We need to move,” she raised her voice of the roaring of the blaze. She pointed to towards the shipment and his eyes widened, understanding that they were still not out of harm's way. She shakily rose to her feet and tried to locate a safe path through the smoke.

“This way milady,” the scout yelled and took her arm. He led them both through the carnage and Josephine tried not to vomit at the smell of burning flesh and smoking. They hadn’t made it very far before the ground shook with another explosion, fragments of glass, wood, and lyrium spraying around them. The force knocked them from their feet and she willed herself not to cry. She could make it through this, the Inquisition needed her. Ellana needed her. She pushed herself to her feet and looked around the wreckage for her comrade. She- she couldn’t see him but the smoke was getting too thick for her to breathe. She fumbled towards away from the burning and out onto the dunes. Josephine’s lungs burned but she finally was able to get a full breath. But she had no idea where she was-

She was suddenly grabbed from behind and flailed against her attacker. She was whirled around to see the panicked face of the messenger. His lips were moving and he was pointing across the sands but she couldn’t hear anything but the high pitched ringing in her ears. 

He continued to shout but Josephine couldn’t hear a thing. She tried to wipe the ash from her eyes but couldn’t quite clear her vision. Though she couldn’t hear what he was saying she followed him as they set out across the desert. They hobbled across the sands together hopefully heading for some sort of aid, they hadn’t run into any demons yet and they were in no position to fend one off if it came their way.

She turned towards to the scout once again and saw his lips were still moving “...yet. We’re going to….Nightingale...forward camp...” she was finally able to make out some of his words. Oh thank the Maker, he had some sort of plan. She must have nodded because the scout looked incredibly relieved and they pushed onward. As they slowly progressed Josephine kept a watchful eye on the skies. She was glad the archdemon had turned its attention away from them but that did mean it was focused on someone else. And it was more than likely on Ellana.

It was surely several hours before they finally saw the torches of the Inquisition forward camp and Josephine felt the relief in her bones. The day had started changing tonight and Josephine was immensely grateful they had made it before darkness had fallen. She and the scout had barely stumbled into the camp’s perimeter before she heard a familiar voice.

“Josie!” Leliana called as she ran towards them. She sighed as she was wrapped in an embrace. They had made it! “I was so worried when word came about the archdemon and the attack at base-”

“Leliana,” she said tiredly. She was so incredibly glad that she was alive as well but they needed to remain focused. There was still a battle waging and Ellana was out there. “I am alright, for the most part. What has happened?”

Leliana ushered her into one of the tents and Josephine made sure that the messenger made it to the healers. She wouldn’t have made it without him. She sat in one of the chairs and Leliana carefully examined the burns that dotted her skin. They said nothing for several moments and Josephine felt the heaviness of it keenly. She was exhausted, but anytime Leliana hesitated with her intel it usually did not bode well. Whatever Leliana was going to say she was not going to like it.

“The loss of our base camp stalled our progress but our forces are holding for the moment,” Leliana said as she cleaned one of the burns on her forearm and she winced at the sting. 

“Even with the archdemon?” She asked in surprise. They had no weapons that could match that beast, besides the Inquisitor’s company. And even that wasn’t a sure bet. Ellana and her companions had to deal with the Wardens and the demons in the center of Adamant as well.

Leliana hummed and Josephine bit her tongue. “The archdemon hasn’t been an issue for some time,” Leliana said slowly. “Here, drink this. It will help ease some of the pain.” She handed Josephine a small vial and she drank it eagerly, and it was a good thing because Leliana hadn’t yet got to the worst of her wounds.

“What does that mean?” Josephine hissed as Leliana pressed a swab of alcohol on a particularly deep laceration on her arm. Probably from the all of the glass.

“The archdemon fled after a confrontation with Commander Clarel and the Inquisitor.”

“Ellana convinced the Warden’s to see reason?” That was almost more surprising than the archdemon. They were entirely fooled by this Magister and this false Calling. Ellana certainly had a way with words but-

“Not exactly,” Leliana put down the healing salve and took Josephine’s hand, the gesture set her heart racing. “Ellana pushed Lord Erimond into revealing his scheme and Clarel didn’t take kindly to being used as a puppet. She turned against him and the beast but the dragon took out half of the castle during the fight. The archdemon retreated from the battlefield afterward but Ellana and her company were on one of the platforms and fell.”

Josephine gasped but her body suddenly felt so very heavy. Ellana had fallen? And why can’t she seem to keep her eyes open? What- what was going on?

“Is she-” she tried to ask but her words came out slurred.

“Reports say that the Inquisitor opened another rift as they fell. She and her company are now in the Fade.”

Josephine shivered as her vision became darker and darker. What are the odds that Ellana could survive two journeys through the realm of demons and spirits?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise mothafuckas!!

Gods, Ellana was afraid to close her eyes. Every time she tried she was bombarded with images and she wanted so desperately to forget. And with the things they saw in the Fade, how can someone move on from such nightmares?

That gargantuan demon knew her every fear, it knew every dark thought that haunted her sleepless nights, and it knew everything that she couldn’t stand to lose. It had taunted her and her companions with each step they took through the Fade. Painful memories of the people she had lost, battles that were waged, and mistakes she had made were on display, each agonizing one after the other. The same for each one of her companions, but she was the only one to recover memories that had been taken from her. She was hoping that her memories of the Conclave could provide some clarity on Corypheus and her mark and it did. It was clear that Ellana was not chosen through some divine providence, rather the simple act of opening the wrong door and the wrong time. How’s that for the inspiring Herald of Andraste?

They had fought through a world where nothing made sense and the monsters smiled far too knowingly. And once they had finally reached the rift that would allow them to return to their world, there was still the clinging effects of the Fade itself. It felt like a second skin, bleeding into her at every opportunity, a viscous shroud that she couldn’t peel from her person. Both her mind and body were coated with it. Somehow, the Inquisition had been able to win this battle but they had also lost much. She replayed over and over the moment that Warden Stroud sacrificed himself to that thing in order to give the rest of them the chance to survive. She couldn’t shake the grim acceptance on his face as she sent him to his death, fighting a battle he knew had no chance of winning.

It was a fortunate surprise that when she had crossed the veil back into the world of the living that the connection each demon had to the Fade was instantly severed. The legions of monsters fell over dead and the Inquisition forces attributed the miracle to the divine return of the Herald of Andraste. Oh, how their adulations would change if they knew the truth.

“Inquisitor, I have something that requires your attention,” Leliana pried her away from her thoughts. She left the make-shift requisition table and followed the Spymaster through the forward camp. They passed many exhausted soldiers, some of which were sleeping off the toils of battle while others drowned them in the ale they had salvaged from Adamants long abandoned cellars.

“I urge you to temper your reaction,” Leliana spoke again and Ellana shrugged indifferently. At this point, she wasn’t sure if she had any energy in to give any kind of reaction regardless of what she needed to show her. Leliana ushered her into a tent on the outskirts of the camp, it was relatively small, probably one that Leliana used for her personal accommodations. She surveyed the various materials and found that the tent was almost empty aside from a lone figure sleeping on a far bunk. Leliana lit several candles before guiding Ellana to the side of the bed. Ellana looked at her curiously before taking a closer look at the sleeping form. The sight of familiar bronze skin and dark hair set her heart pounding. 

“Mythal's fucking tits, why is she here?” Ellana snarled as she whipped around to face Leliana. “Why the fuck is she here?” She pressed closer to the Spymaster, enraged that Josephine had been anywhere near this-this absolute cluster fuck of a victory. They had been so close to losing, closer than any of the soldiers would even realize. And Josephine was...she was... 

“She insisted on coordinating support at the base camp,” Leliana didn’t even flinch as Ellana stared her down. The base camp? Her knees buckled and Ellana stumbled back to Josephine's side. She was at the bloody base camp! 

“But that… there were reports that the archdemon had…” She couldn’t even find the words to finish the statement. The reports were graphic, there was hardly anything left of the camp. Her eyes traced the few burns that were already healing on Josephine's arms. It looked like Leliana had spared no expense, she was using the very best materials and highest grade of healing potions. Josephine's brows furrowed in her sleep and Ellana reached out to delicately touch her cheek.

“Josephine is a brave woman, Inquisitor. She would not stay behind while the war for Thedas raged,” Leliana explained sadly. “She was very lucky to escape the archdemons attack with one of my scouts. They were able to make their way to the forward camp without running into any stray demons.”

Ellana traced Josephine’s strong cheekbones and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. “You stubborn woman,” she said softly, wiping at the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. “I bet she talked circles around you until she had you convinced this would somehow be a good idea?” She asked Leliana softly.

“She is very good at that,” Leliana replied with a shaky smile. “She wouldn’t hear of waiting it out from a place of relative safety.” Ellana leaned up to gently place her lips on Josephine’s forehead. She lingered for a moment, just long enough to convince herself that they were both actually here. Josephine was safe, she was safe, they were both safe. For the moment.

“How long has she been sleeping?” Ellana asked.

“When she stumbled into camp you had already been thrown into the Fade,” Leliana explained. “She needed to rest and I knew that she wouldn’t be able to until there was word of your return.”

Ellana shook her head and placed her hand on Josephine's. Gods, that was probably true. She knew that she would be doing the same thing.

“So you decided to encourage her to get some rest?” Ellana said, she was fairly sure that Leliana was very good with alchemy and potions. It would be a simple thing to slip a sleeping-draught into something for Josephine. She was once again reminded how very glad that she was that Leliana was on their side of this war. Because the woman was downright terrifying. 

“She may have needed a little push,” Leliana said and Josephine muttered something in her sleep. Affection swept through Ellana fiercely, and she knew that she could no longer wait to have what she so desperately wanted. Life was too short to spend time on this useless in-between. She was a person of action, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

“Leliana,” she said as she pulled back. “I have a favor to ask.”

“And just what would that be?” Leliana drawled as she smirked at Ellana. She probably already knew exactly what she was going to say.

“I need to get in touch with this Lord Otranto.”

“Well, it’s about time.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Of all the pig-headed, stubborn, and completely senseless things Ellana could do, this could quite possibly the most foolish thing the Inquisitor has ever done. And that includes the time she and Sera raced nugs across the great hall during a very important tradesman luncheon. Josephine ran through the streets of Val Royeaux, the sounds of a crowd cheering and swords clashing guiding her. Maker, they had already begun the damned duel!

Leliana had waited a whole day before informing her of the plan she and Ellana had concocted, and to say she was furious was an understatement. They had both went behind her back to involve the Inquisitor in something that was incredibly dangerous and completely unnecessary. They hadn’t even been back in Skyhold for a week after taking Adamant and there was no way that Ellana was fully healed. And she knows for a fact that Ellana hasn’t been sleeping, reports of her nightly wandering made it to her desk every morning. What was she thinking, to challenge Lord Otranto to a duel in such a state? She rounded a corner and heard raised voiced, she strained to hear their words over the rumble of the crowd.

“I assume your Elven Clan stumbled upon a practice sword one day in the woods?” An Antivan accent shouted, more than likely hoping to goad the Inquisitor into doing something rash. Josephine cursed as she ran, another noble speaking badly of Elves and they wondered why most of them hated gentry so? And how dare he speak that way to Ellana? The clanging of swords grew louder as she finally saw the mass of onlookers. She pushed her way through the bodies, ordering people to move out of the way but they paid her no heed. 

“I’m glad Lady Montilyet isn’t here, exquisite as I’ve heard her appearance to be,” Lord Otranto said arrogantly and the repulsion she felt was instantaneous. He did not own her. She heard Ellana snarl and she knew she needed to get to them quickly. This would only get worse.

“Cutting you down in front of Josephine would have given a poor first impression of House Otranto to my bride.” Lord Otranto had the crowd thoroughly engaged in their battle. The surrounding citizens of Val Royeaux encouraging this stupidly dramatic affair.

“Strange,” she finally heard Ellana voice rise over the crowd. She used the same tone that allowed her to charm the entire Orlesian Imperial Court. “I would think that the Otrantos already have enough blood on their hands after cheating the Terrazas.” Gasps echoed through the crowd and Josephine was fairly impressed. How did Ellana come by such sensitive information?

Josephine was finally able to get a glimpse of the two combatants, and the view made her heart stutter. Ellana and Otranto were locked blade to blade, each pushing for some sort of advantage. It seemed that Ellana’s revelation had hit its mark because Lord Otranto suddenly reared back in shock. She cursed Leliana once again, of course, she would send the Inquisitor here armed to the teeth. And that included potentially damning secrets.

“Who told you-” he growled as he retreated. “You dare to bring up that slander here?” He lunged forward and Ellana parried his attack. He continued his assault, his technique getting worse and worse and his blows were dipped in unbridled rage. Ellana, however, was able to use that to her advantage.

Lord Otranto overextended during one of his offensives and Ellana used his imbalance to slice at his shoulder. The wound was shallow, just enough for the crowd to know that she had purposefully held back on what could have been a killing blow. Ellana did not want to kill the man, even after his hostile remarks. And it was then that Josephine knew that she absolutely loved this incredibly noble woman. In the face of every single trial, Ellana always reached for the response of least damage. Such kindness was rare, and far be it from her to let it go.

Lord Otranto wiped at his bloody shoulder and sneered. “Inquisitor I will personally-” he threatened but Josephine could stand no more. She pushed her way through the final wall of bodies and shouted.

“Stop!” The crowd's attention shifted to her but she was solely focused on the Inquisitor. The stupidly headstrong, totally idiotic, and completely endearing Inquisitor.

“Josephine,” Ellana said, looking very much like a child who had been caught stealing sweets. As she should! Josephine marched towards the woman, completely disregarding the attempt at a greeting offered by Lord Otranto. She didn’t stop until she was inches from Ellana’s panicked face and her finger was pushing at her chest.

“What are you doing?” She demanded.

“Josephine, I can’t take the chance that you might have to marry him!” Ellana tried to explain but Josephine didn’t want to hear it. Of all the-

“That’s not your decision!” She snapped. “The Inquisition needs you. I need you! Yet you threw yourself into unnecessary danger.” She stepped backward and tried to put some distance between them. She couldn’t think while looking into those damn eyes.

Her hands came up and she didn’t even try to control them as she spoke. “Why do this? Why risk everything we’ve built? Why risk your life?”

“Because I love you!” Ellana shouted and now it was Josephine’s turn to be shocked. 

“You… you do?” Josephine asked tentatively as she turned around.

“She does?” Lord Otranto questioned from behind them, though his comment was largely ignored.

Ellana threw her rapier to the ground. “And I mean it. Every word.”

“I love you too.” The words tumbled out of her mouth. She rushed to the Inquisitor and found herself lifted into the air and twirled by strong arms. She laughed loudly as the Inquisitor pulled her into a kiss, both of them smiling into it. The embraced tightly and Josephine reveled in the feeling of once again having Ellana in her arms. Lord Otranto approached them and Josephine was loathed to separate herself from Ellana, but begrudgingly did so. Though she was extremely happy that Ellana remained close.

“Well-fought,” Lord Otranto admitted, bowing slightly to the Inquisitor.

“Lord Otranto-” Josephine began to explain but was interrupted by the nobleman.

“I’d assumed your liaison with the Inquisitor was an affair of passion or convenience, Lady Montilyet,” he said as she sheathed his sword. Josephine looked over at Ellana and offered her a bright smile. Nothing could be further from the truth. Ellana took her hand and squeezed, seeming to communicate the same sentiment.

“But I’m not fool enough to stand in the way of true affection. The Otranto's regretfully withdraw the terms of our betrothal.” Lord Otranto said slowly. He did have some kindness in him after all it seems. 

“Thank you,” Josephine managed to say despite the pounding of her heart. She was unbelievably grateful that this whole mess was finally over.

“Do not thank me,” he said as he turned to leave. “I know when I am outmatched.” She wasn’t sad to see him leave especially when Ellana stepped closer and took Josephine’s other hand in hers. She looked so wonderfully carefree and Josephine adored the way her eyes crinkled as she laughed. 

“I guess that I should have mentioned the duel?” Ellana said with a lopsided smile.

“Given that you are in one piece, body and dignity, I may forgive you,” Josephine said teasingly. “But only if you kiss me again.”

“Diplomats and their conditions,” Ellana quipped before sweeping her up in another passionate kiss. Her tongue wasted no time and her hands raked over Josephine’s back like a woman starved. Maker, it felt like Ellana wanted to consume her. Josephine clutched Ellana shoulders tightly and sucked on Ellana’s bottom lip hard. Maybe she wanted to be devoured. 

As she worked on her lip Ellana inhaled so sharply, Josephine simply needed to hear it again. She leaned in with that goal in mind when the sound of applause and crass whooping pierced Josephine's lustful haze. They broke apart and found the throng of onlookers clapping and cheering loudly at their very amorous reunion. She turned towards Ellana and the younger woman’s ears were so red that it surely couldn’t be healthy. Her hand came up to stifle her laughter but Ellana turned to scowl at her anyway. She would probably be just as mortified but right now she could barely feel her feet against the cobblestone. She leaned forward to brush her lips against an inflamed ear and whispered.

“Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere,” Josephine said softly before leaving a wet kiss on the skin just behind her ear. Ellana shivered and it sparked Josephine's boldness to push a little further. “After all, to the victor go the spoils.” She pressed her body even closer and loved the way Ellana’s eyes fluttered shut. The younger woman groaned loudly and her grip was almost bruising where it settled on Josephine's waist. 

“Wherever we are going, we need to get there as soon as possible. Or I won’t be held accountable for what may happen,” Ellana said throatily. And her eyes, Andraste help her, they were so dark. She knew just the place they could sneak away-

“Inquisitor Lavellan?”

Oh no. No, no, no. This cannot be happening. Josephine leaned her forehead against Ellanas and watched the younger woman huff.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Ellana growled. They begrudgingly separated and turned to see one of Leliana’s scouts. A very, very frightened scout. 

“Urgent Report for you Ser,” they said awkwardly. They were adamantly not making eye contact with either the fuming Inquisitor or the extremely frustrated Ambassador. Leliana better not have planned this…

“Well then, please enlighten me on what is so important that it needs to addressed this very moment,” Ellana grouched and Josephine reached out to take her hand. Their fingers intertwined seamlessly, the months of separation not making the slightest bit of difference. Josephine smiled at the rightness of it.

“There has been an incident,” the Scout looked around nervously at the lingering Orlesian crowd. “Involving the Deep Roads,” they continued quietly. Josephine’s heart started beating faster for a very different reason. Trouble in the Deep Roads always spelled disaster. On monumental levels. Ellana squeezed her hand and Josephine returned it. 

“I see,” Ellana answered with less animosity. “I’m sure Leliana sent you with instructions?”

The scout cleared their throat and fiddled with their gear. That did not bode well.

“It is critical that both the Inquisitor and the Ambassador return the Skyhold immediately to coordinate a response.” They eventually said. Josephine sighed and called upon every once of control she had in her body. Inquisition needs came first, and hopefully, both she and the Inquisitor would both be coming later.

“We will leave today,” Josephine answered evenly and Ellana head whipped to look at her in disbelief.

“We will?” She echoed, her voice rising in pitch. Josephine chuckled and stroked Ellana’s hand with her thumb. 

“We will.” Even though that is the last thing that she wanted to do.

The scout coughed once more, their cheeks were definitely flushed. Whatever could that mean?

“Lady Nightingale…” they began before taking a very deep breath. “She insisted that I relay the importance of haste on your return. That there could be no uh- um… detours.” They finished with a wince.

Oh, she is impossible!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise mothafuckas!!

Gods, Ellana was afraid to close her eyes. Every time she tried she was bombarded with images and she wanted so desperately to forget. And with the things they saw in the Fade, how can someone move on from such nightmares?

That gargantuan demon knew her every fear, it knew every dark thought that haunted her sleepless nights, and it knew everything that she couldn’t stand to lose. It had taunted her and her companions with each step they took through the Fade. Painful memories of the people she had lost, battles that were waged, and mistakes she had made were on display, each agonizing one after the other. The same for each one of her companions, but she was the only one to recover memories that had been taken from her. She was hoping that her memories of the Conclave could provide some clarity on Corypheus and her mark and it did. It was clear that Ellana was not chosen through some divine providence, rather the simple act of opening the wrong door and the wrong time. How’s that for the inspiring Herald of Andraste?

They had fought through a world where nothing made sense and the monsters smiled far too knowingly. And once they had finally reached the rift that would allow them to return to their world, there was still the clinging effects of the Fade itself. It felt like a second skin, bleeding into her at every opportunity, a viscous shroud that she couldn’t peel from her person. Both her mind and body were coated with it. Somehow, the Inquisition had been able to win this battle but they had also lost much. She replayed over and over the moment that Warden Stroud sacrificed himself to that thing in order to give the rest of them the chance to survive. She couldn’t shake the grim acceptance on his face as she sent him to his death, fighting a battle he knew had no chance of winning.

It was a fortunate surprise that when she had crossed the veil back into the world of the living that the connection each demon had to the Fade was instantly severed. The legions of monsters fell over dead and the Inquisition forces attributed the miracle to the divine return of the Herald of Andraste. Oh, how their adulations would change if they knew the truth.

“Inquisitor, I have something that requires your attention,” Leliana pried her away from her thoughts. She left the make-shift requisition table and followed the Spymaster through the forward camp. They passed many exhausted soldiers, some of which were sleeping off the toils of battle while others drowned them in the ale they had salvaged from Adamants long abandoned cellars.

“I urge you to temper your reaction,” Leliana spoke again and Ellana shrugged indifferently. At this point, she wasn’t sure if she had any energy in to give any kind of reaction regardless of what she needed to show her. Leliana ushered her into a tent on the outskirts of the camp, it was relatively small, probably one that Leliana used for her personal accommodations. She surveyed the various materials and found that the tent was almost empty aside from a lone figure sleeping on a far bunk. Leliana lit several candles before guiding Ellana to the side of the bed. Ellana looked at her curiously before taking a closer look at the sleeping form. The sight of familiar bronze skin and dark hair set her heart pounding. 

“Mythal's fucking tits, why is she here?” Ellana snarled as she whipped around to face Leliana. “Why the fuck is she here?” She pressed closer to the Spymaster, enraged that Josephine had been anywhere near this-this absolute cluster fuck of a victory. They had been so close to losing, closer than any of the soldiers would even realize. And Josephine was...she was... 

“She insisted on coordinating support at the base camp,” Leliana didn’t even flinch as Ellana stared her down. The base camp? Her knees buckled and Ellana stumbled back to Josephine's side. She was at the bloody base camp! 

“But that… there were reports that the archdemon had…” She couldn’t even find the words to finish the statement. The reports were graphic, there was hardly anything left of the camp. Her eyes traced the few burns that were already healing on Josephine's arms. It looked like Leliana had spared no expense, she was using the very best materials and highest grade of healing potions. Josephine's brows furrowed in her sleep and Ellana reached out to delicately touch her cheek.

“Josephine is a brave woman, Inquisitor. She would not stay behind while the war for Thedas raged,” Leliana explained sadly. “She was very lucky to escape the archdemons attack with one of my scouts. They were able to make their way to the forward camp without running into any stray demons.”

Ellana traced Josephine’s strong cheekbones and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. “You stubborn woman,” she said softly, wiping at the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. “I bet she talked circles around you until she had you convinced this would somehow be a good idea?” She asked Leliana softly.

“She is very good at that,” Leliana replied with a shaky smile. “She wouldn’t hear of waiting it out from a place of relative safety.” Ellana leaned up to gently place her lips on Josephine’s forehead. She lingered for a moment, just long enough to convince herself that they were both actually here. Josephine was safe, she was safe, they were both safe. For the moment.

“How long has she been sleeping?” Ellana asked.

“When she stumbled into camp you had already been thrown into the Fade,” Leliana explained. “She needed to rest and I knew that she wouldn’t be able to until there was word of your return.”

Ellana shook her head and placed her hand on Josephine's. Gods, that was probably true. She knew that she would be doing the same thing.

“So you decided to encourage her to get some rest?” Ellana said, she was fairly sure that Leliana was very good with alchemy and potions. It would be a simple thing to slip a sleeping-draught into something for Josephine. She was once again reminded how very glad that she was that Leliana was on their side of this war. Because the woman was downright terrifying. 

“She may have needed a little push,” Leliana said and Josephine muttered something in her sleep. Affection swept through Ellana fiercely, and she knew that she could no longer wait to have what she so desperately wanted. Life was too short to spend time on this useless in-between. She was a person of action, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

“Leliana,” she said as she pulled back. “I have a favor to ask.”

“And just what would that be?” Leliana drawled as she smirked at Ellana. She probably already knew exactly what she was going to say.

“I need to get in touch with this Lord Otranto.”

“Well, it’s about time.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Of all the pig-headed, stubborn, and completely senseless things Ellana could do, this could quite possibly the most foolish thing the Inquisitor has ever done. And that includes the time she and Sera raced nugs across the great hall during a very important tradesman luncheon. Josephine ran through the streets of Val Royeaux, the sounds of a crowd cheering and swords clashing guiding her. Maker, they had already begun the damned duel!

Leliana had waited a whole day before informing her of the plan she and Ellana had concocted, and to say she was furious was an understatement. They had both went behind her back to involve the Inquisitor in something that was incredibly dangerous and completely unnecessary. They hadn’t even been back in Skyhold for a week after taking Adamant and there was no way that Ellana was fully healed. And she knows for a fact that Ellana hasn’t been sleeping, reports of her nightly wandering made it to her desk every morning. What was she thinking, to challenge Lord Otranto to a duel in such a state? She rounded a corner and heard raised voiced, she strained to hear their words over the rumble of the crowd.

“I assume your Elven Clan stumbled upon a practice sword one day in the woods?” An Antivan accent shouted, more than likely hoping to goad the Inquisitor into doing something rash. Josephine cursed as she ran, another noble speaking badly of Elves and they wondered why most of them hated gentry so? And how dare he speak that way to Ellana? The clanging of swords grew louder as she finally saw the mass of onlookers. She pushed her way through the bodies, ordering people to move out of the way but they paid her no heed. 

“I’m glad Lady Montilyet isn’t here, exquisite as I’ve heard her appearance to be,” Lord Otranto said arrogantly and the repulsion she felt was instantaneous. He did not own her. She heard Ellana snarl and she knew she needed to get to them quickly. This would only get worse.

“Cutting you down in front of Josephine would have given a poor first impression of House Otranto to my bride.” Lord Otranto had the crowd thoroughly engaged in their battle. The surrounding citizens of Val Royeaux encouraging this stupidly dramatic affair.

“Strange,” she finally heard Ellana voice rise over the crowd. She used the same tone that allowed her to charm the entire Orlesian Imperial Court. “I would think that the Otrantos already have enough blood on their hands after cheating the Terrazas.” Gasps echoed through the crowd and Josephine was fairly impressed. How did Ellana come by such sensitive information?

Josephine was finally able to get a glimpse of the two combatants, and the view made her heart stutter. Ellana and Otranto were locked blade to blade, each pushing for some sort of advantage. It seemed that Ellana’s revelation had hit its mark because Lord Otranto suddenly reared back in shock. She cursed Leliana once again, of course, she would send the Inquisitor here armed to the teeth. And that included potentially damning secrets.

“Who told you-” he growled as he retreated. “You dare to bring up that slander here?” He lunged forward and Ellana parried his attack. He continued his assault, his technique getting worse and worse and his blows were dipped in unbridled rage. Ellana, however, was able to use that to her advantage.

Lord Otranto overextended during one of his offensives and Ellana used his imbalance to slice at his shoulder. The wound was shallow, just enough for the crowd to know that she had purposefully held back on what could have been a killing blow. Ellana did not want to kill the man, even after his hostile remarks. And it was then that Josephine knew that she absolutely loved this incredibly noble woman. In the face of every single trial, Ellana always reached for the response of least damage. Such kindness was rare, and far be it from her to let it go.

Lord Otranto wiped at his bloody shoulder and sneered. “Inquisitor I will personally-” he threatened but Josephine could stand no more. She pushed her way through the final wall of bodies and shouted.

“Stop!” The crowd's attention shifted to her but she was solely focused on the Inquisitor. The stupidly headstrong, totally idiotic, and completely endearing Inquisitor.

“Josephine,” Ellana said, looking very much like a child who had been caught stealing sweets. As she should! Josephine marched towards the woman, completely disregarding the attempt at a greeting offered by Lord Otranto. She didn’t stop until she was inches from Ellana’s panicked face and her finger was pushing at her chest.

“What are you doing?” She demanded.

“Josephine, I can’t take the chance that you might have to marry him!” Ellana tried to explain but Josephine didn’t want to hear it. Of all the-

“That’s not your decision!” She snapped. “The Inquisition needs you. I need you! Yet you threw yourself into unnecessary danger.” She stepped backward and tried to put some distance between them. She couldn’t think while looking into those damn eyes.

Her hands came up and she didn’t even try to control them as she spoke. “Why do this? Why risk everything we’ve built? Why risk your life?”

“Because I love you!” Ellana shouted and now it was Josephine’s turn to be shocked. 

“You… you do?” Josephine asked tentatively as she turned around.

“She does?” Lord Otranto questioned from behind them, though his comment was largely ignored.

Ellana threw her rapier to the ground. “And I mean it. Every word.”

“I love you too.” The words tumbled out of her mouth. She rushed to the Inquisitor and found herself lifted into the air and twirled by strong arms. She laughed loudly as the Inquisitor pulled her into a kiss, both of them smiling into it. The embraced tightly and Josephine reveled in the feeling of once again having Ellana in her arms. Lord Otranto approached them and Josephine was loathed to separate herself from Ellana, but begrudgingly did so. Though she was extremely happy that Ellana remained close.

“Well-fought,” Lord Otranto admitted, bowing slightly to the Inquisitor.

“Lord Otranto-” Josephine began to explain but was interrupted by the nobleman.

“I’d assumed your liaison with the Inquisitor was an affair of passion or convenience, Lady Montilyet,” he said as she sheathed his sword. Josephine looked over at Ellana and offered her a bright smile. Nothing could be further from the truth. Ellana took her hand and squeezed, seeming to communicate the same sentiment.

“But I’m not fool enough to stand in the way of true affection. The Otranto's regretfully withdraw the terms of our betrothal.” Lord Otranto said slowly. He did have some kindness in him after all it seems. 

“Thank you,” Josephine managed to say despite the pounding of her heart. She was unbelievably grateful that this whole mess was finally over.

“Do not thank me,” he said as he turned to leave. “I know when I am outmatched.” She wasn’t sad to see him leave especially when Ellana stepped closer and took Josephine’s other hand in hers. She looked so wonderfully carefree and Josephine adored the way her eyes crinkled as she laughed. 

“I guess that I should have mentioned the duel?” Ellana said with a lopsided smile.

“Given that you are in one piece, body and dignity, I may forgive you,” Josephine said teasingly. “But only if you kiss me again.”

“Diplomats and their conditions,” Ellana quipped before sweeping her up in another passionate kiss. Her tongue wasted no time and her hands raked over Josephine’s back like a woman starved. Maker, it felt like Ellana wanted to consume her. Josephine clutched Ellana shoulders tightly and sucked on Ellana’s bottom lip hard. Maybe she wanted to be devoured. 

As she worked on her lip Ellana inhaled so sharply, Josephine simply needed to hear it again. She leaned in with that goal in mind when the sound of applause and crass whooping pierced Josephine's lustful haze. They broke apart and found the throng of onlookers clapping and cheering loudly at their very amorous reunion. She turned towards Ellana and the younger woman’s ears were so red that it surely couldn’t be healthy. Her hand came up to stifle her laughter but Ellana turned to scowl at her anyway. She would probably be just as mortified but right now she could barely feel her feet against the cobblestone. She leaned forward to brush her lips against an inflamed ear and whispered.

“Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere,” Josephine said softly before leaving a wet kiss on the skin just behind her ear. Ellana shivered and it sparked Josephine's boldness to push a little further. “After all, to the victor go the spoils.” She pressed her body even closer and loved the way Ellana’s eyes fluttered shut. The younger woman groaned loudly and her grip was almost bruising where it settled on Josephine's waist. 

“Wherever we are going, we need to get there as soon as possible. Or I won’t be held accountable for what may happen,” Ellana said throatily. And her eyes, Andraste help her, they were so dark. She knew just the place they could sneak away-

“Inquisitor Lavellan?”

Oh no. No, no, no. This cannot be happening. Josephine leaned her forehead against Ellanas and watched the younger woman huff.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Ellana growled. They begrudgingly separated and turned to see one of Leliana’s scouts. A very, very frightened scout. 

“Urgent Report for you Ser,” they said awkwardly. They were adamantly not making eye contact with either the fuming Inquisitor or the extremely frustrated Ambassador. Leliana better not have planned this…

“Well then, please enlighten me on what is so important that it needs to addressed this very moment,” Ellana grouched and Josephine reached out to take her hand. Their fingers intertwined seamlessly, the months of separation not making the slightest bit of difference. Josephine smiled at the rightness of it.

“There has been an incident,” the Scout looked around nervously at the lingering Orlesian crowd. “Involving the Deep Roads,” they continued quietly. Josephine’s heart started beating faster for a very different reason. Trouble in the Deep Roads always spelled disaster. On monumental levels. Ellana squeezed her hand and Josephine returned it. 

“I see,” Ellana answered with less animosity. “I’m sure Leliana sent you with instructions?”

The scout cleared their throat and fiddled with their gear. That did not bode well.

“It is critical that both the Inquisitor and the Ambassador return the Skyhold immediately to coordinate a response.” They eventually said. Josephine sighed and called upon every once of control she had in her body. Inquisition needs came first, and hopefully, both she and the Inquisitor would both be coming later.

“We will leave today,” Josephine answered evenly and Ellana head whipped to look at her in disbelief.

“We will?” She echoed, her voice rising in pitch. Josephine chuckled and stroked Ellana’s hand with her thumb. 

“We will.” Even though that is the last thing that she wanted to do.

The scout coughed once more, their cheeks were definitely flushed. Whatever could that mean?

“Lady Nightingale…” they began before taking a very deep breath. “She insisted that I relay the importance of haste on your return. That there could be no uh- um… detours.” They finished with a wince.

Oh, she is impossible!


End file.
